Naruto's Highschool Life
by DealtShadow35
Summary: After an incident, naruto along with his sisters and mother moved back to their mother's hometown to get away from what happened and to start a new
1. Chapter 1

—

 **D:*i'm laying down on my stomach as i talk without turning my head to the side which were 'welcome to a new story as it challenged' but blaze can't hear me***

 **P:Want a bet? I can hear you. GET BACK IN THAT CHAIR NOW! *Takes you to the chair and ties you back up* I will free you if we do the sequel.**

 **D:i'm too tired to care, since I WENT THROUGH THE BLACKFRIDAY! THERE WERE A LOT OF PEOPLE TO DEAL WITH!**

 **P:At least you are Alive**

 **D:do I look alive? *i look very tired* so you do the rest, i'm going to take a nap *I went to sleep* zzzzzz**

 **P:Ok *I splash water on you very cold water***

 **D:*I wake up* what was that for!**

 **P:You know more about this story then I do so I need you here to explain.**

 **D:oh right, well this is a challenged story by Blastermaster101 who send me a message about this as it a Naruto/Bleach crossover, so with that let's start the story!**

 **P:We don't own anything**

—

 **Naruto's Highschool Life**

 **Chapter 1 School life with sisters**

A house, Morning 6am

A teenage who about to enter a new school since he had moved this town a week ago with his two sisters, and a simple mother, no Father since well he's has a job at overseas and he's gone all the time.

And who is he?

His name is Naruto Uzumaki, he's age 17, blonde hair and 3 whisker marks on his cheeks, he's well build muscles and he's waking up by the sound of his time as it setting off a alet since he's need to wake up for today since it's his first day of a new school.

As he getting up, he hears, "oh Naruto-kun! It's time to wake up!" said a female voice that's behind his door, and it's opens right away, and a teenage girl with long orange hair and she's hourglass figure even though she's a year older than Naruto, and what's more, her breasts are J cup! And her name is Rangiku Uzumaki! One of Naruto's sisters as she wearing the girl's school uniform with one button open to show her breasts.

And she's jump into Naruto's room and hugs her brother tightly as his head is between her breasts, Naruto has been asked so many times by other guys to hook them up with his sisters even when they turned them down for dates so his answer was NO! Because his sisters told him to since they turn down and no one knows why, not even Naruto himself.

So enough of that, Naruto gets his head out of Rangiku's breasts and says, "Rangiku! Why do you always do this?!" said Naruto as Rangiku smiles, "oh? Can't I hug my little brother~?" said Rangiku as Naruto sighs as he should have known that she was going to say that since that's always her answer.

Then, Isane walks in and say "Rangiku let him go we have to head to school." who has short silver hair, and even though she's a year younger than Naruto yet the same age, she's in fact taller than both Naruto and Rangiku as she has figure same as Rangiku but longer legs and her breasts are Double I and she's the same thing as Rangiku .

Before they would freak out about school, someone calls all three of them, "NARUTO! RANGIKU! ISANE! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" yelled the mother of the three.

So with that, Rangiku and Isane went on ahead and Naruto rushed out while trying put on his school clothes which landing him slip down but quickly gets up and heads down.

When he got down there Breakfast was ready, and as he gets between his sisters as they face they mother.

Who has long read hair, and she's wearing a white shirt and blue jeans, but however her looks are more greater than Rangiku and Isane, as her breasts are J, her name is Kushina Uzumaki, Mother of Rangiku, Naruto and Isane and she's looks kind angry.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON UPSTAIRS?!" yelled Kushina, as all three of them say, "s-sorry Kaa-san" as Kushina sighs and says, "I swear, never mind just ate your breakfast you three! Before it gets cold" said Kushina.

And like the family of four start eating, and Kushina says, "oh good news guys! Your Tou-san is coming home this weekend!" as Rangiku seems happy about it but Naruto and Isane have mix feelings since they never seem him besides photos of him.

Naruto and Isane never really met their father, "Tou-san is coming! We haven't seen him for so long!" said Rangiku, and Kushina nods while smiling.

As Naruto's thoughts are ' _I never really knew him that well'_ and Isane the youngest thoughts are, ' _from what Kaa-san told me, he was there when I was born before he went working overseas but'_ as Kushina and Rangiku notice the faces of Naruto and Isane are making and they smile sadly.

"Oh right, you two don't really know about your tou-san right?" said Kushina as she kinda blames her Husband being away all the time, "don't worry guys! You will get to know Tou-san soon enough!" said Rangiku.

It didn't change anything they still have the same face, then Kushina says, "oh! We will talk about this later, you three need to go now! Or else you will be late on your first day of a new school", once they heard that, they eat whatever they could, and head out while saying they bye to Kushina.

Later at School Uzuhigh

Naruto and his sisters are surrounded by students of Uzuhigh both guys and Girls, They were asking them out on dates and while the boys were doing this they were looking at his sisters with perverted eyes until they heard "ENOUGH" as a teacher who is telling everyone to leave the three alone, and they do so as Naruto, Rangiku and Isane see the teacher has blonde hair as she's wearing a suit which makes her figure as it hugging her Double J breast.

And the three of them know who she is as they say, "Cousin Samui!' as the teacher named Samui say, "Rangiku-chan, Naruto-kun, Isane-chan, let me welcome you three to Uzuhigh school, and I'm sorry about what happened" with a small smile.

Samui is the niece of their tou-san's side of the family, they loved their cousin very much hell Naruto took his first steps to her.

"Samui-chan we haven't seen you since we were in middle school!" said Naruto as Samui says "well I became very busy when I entered college after and I just become a teacher two years ago" with a Samui.

"You know I bit surprised when I heard you guys were moving back in Your Tou-san's and Kaa-san's hometown of Arashi city" said Samui as Naruto and his sisters nods, "yeah, Kaa-san said that we had to move cause the other city was getting a bit unsafe for us" said Rangiku.

"Yeah Sasuke and his gang were arrested for what they did and Mikoto left bringing everything they owned back here leaving her son to rot in prison. But he did swear he would kill me so I am kind of on edge." Said Naruto.

"And it was very scary when that asshole broke into our old house and tried to kill Naruto but good thing Kaa-san had her weapon of choice" said Isane.

And all three of them remembered on that Night.

Small flashback

Naruto sees his mother Kushina standing atop of out cold Sasuke with a huge bump on his head with a knife next him as it stemming but not as much of Kushina's fist with a look of pure rage on her face with Rangiku and Isane standing behind the door.

And Kushina says "THAT'S IT! YOU THREE GO PACK YOUR THINGS WE ARE MOVING!"

Small flashback over

Naruto Shivers at that and all three give him a hug, "it's good thing that Officer Itachi came by when he did" said Naruto as Samui nods "indeed, now then I will let you three go, it's time for classes after all" said Samui as she waves bye and walks away.

And with that the bell rings and everyone heads toward they classrooms.

Naruto's classroom of C2

Naruto gets to class first and he sees his teacher, a short blonde messy with three braided locks hair with dark skin as she has blue marks on her cheeks, most likely get them during her teenage days, and she's a crazy figure with Double H breasts with killer hips as she wearing a white shirt with a grey jacket and grey skirt, her name is, "You must be the new student? In that case, My name is Tier Harribel, but tell me Harribel-sensei" said Harribel, "morning Harribel-sensei, I'm Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto as Harribel knows his last name.

"Uzumaki? You won't happen to know Kushina Uzumaki do you?" said Harribel and Naruto says "yes i do, she is my Kaa-san why?", "Well I am good friends with her and plus the godmother to you and your sisters. Plus we used to beat up gangs." said Harribel.

"Oh! Really? I didn't know!" said Naruto as Harribel says "well I don't blame you, I never did visit" with a smile as the other student started walking in the room, and Harribel, "alright then, Naruto-kun could you stand outside until I call for you?" said Harribel as Naruto nods and he heads outside to wait.

So Naruto waited until he hears Harribel telling his new classmates about a new student joining with them starting today, and she calls him in and he enters the room.

And once Naruto is inside and he bows to everyone as he introduced himself, "Hello everyone, My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I arrived here with my family last week, so I will be under your care" said Naruto. The girls have hearts in their eyes and some guys look at him with distan.

"Thank you Naruto, now then you sit with mmmm" Harribel is looking around, until she founds a empty seat between a girl with a kind look on her with long orange with Breasts size of Double H and other who seem to be a fighter with black hair and green eyes as her breasts are the same as the other one. Their names are Orihime and Shizuka.

"You will set between Orihime and Shizuka" said Harribel with Orihime has her hand raised up for Naruto to see and he goes over to her and sits between them.

And so the lesson starts with Naruto wondering how his sisters are doing as well if he could make any new friends.

Later, after homeroom and before the next class starts the Next thing Naruto knows is the scruff of his shirt was grabbed and he was slammed against the wall.

As Naruto looks at a guy same age as him with messy brown hair and red fang like marks on his cheeks which Naruto is thinking something of a Family Tradition, and he's smells a bit of a dirty dog, and his name is Kiba, and he's holding Naruto against the wall, "who the hell do you think you are?!" said Kiba as Naruto is confused about this along with couple more guys.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Asked Naruto and Kiba says "are you really this dense! All the babes have been going crazy for you!" as Naruto says "well Kaa-san did say that I'm handsome after all" in a joking tone. The next thing he knows is kiba hits him and Naruto's godmother is watching and Kiba did it again until Naruto grabbed the hand holding His shirt and squeezes really hard and people hear something snap.

And they see Kiba holding his hand which is broken as Naruto wipes his face as he says "is that all you got? I went far worse then getting punch in the face" as he popping his knuckles as he thinking about what his mother said to him on another day.

' _Naruto, don't start any fights unless they throw the first punch'_ said the words of Kushina as it playing in Naruto's head and he could go any further and Kiba gets angry and about to hit Naruto again but Harribel steps and says.

"Alright that's enough Kiba" said Harribel as she grabs kiba's only good hand with a cold look on her face, and his group fled she turned to Naruto and said "Get to your next class Uzumaki. I will deal with him." Said Harribel as Kiba say "but he started it Harribel-sen-" Harribel cuts in, "don't bother Kiba, I saw you throw the first punch, so we will going to see the Principal about this" said Harribel as she drags Kiba toward the Principal's office.

And with that, the rest of the day wasn't much eventful.

After school

Naruto is at the school gates with students walking passed him as he waiting for his sisters to come out, then Samui come up to him, "Oh Naruto-kun waiting for your sisters? What a good brother you are" said Samui as Naruto nods and blush a bit, "well it is that we still new around here after all" said Naruto.

"Alright then, oh I know what happen with that Kiba boy, I have to say you are a lot like Your Kaa-san since from what my senpais tell me about her, she used up beat up gangs and boss when she was a student here" said Samui.

And Naruto use his imaginate to see Kushina beating up as she standing on top of beaten bodies of gang members and bosses like she's some hero or something. "He had attacked me first when I did nothing wrong." said Naruto.

As Samui says "sure you didn't" as she look around to see all the girls are looking at Naruto with blushes on their cheeks or hearts in their eyes, She knows that her little cousin is a ladykiller like her uncle was when he was Naruto's age.

And Naruto and Samui could have talk some more, but then Rangiku and Isane come up with Rangiku hugs Naruto and place his head between her breasts which, Many boy glare at Naruto.

"Oh Naruto! I miss you so much! Did you miss your big sister!" said Rangiku as she keeps hugging him with Naruto can't breath since he's between Rangiku's breasts.

"Why does he get to be between there wonderful melons!" says one as other "why is she so familiar with him!" while couple of girls says "no way! I didn't know he has a girlfriend who is older!" or "no why! Look at those breasts! How did she get them so huge!"

Until someone says "you guys do know that they are siblings right?" and they understand as Naruto was finally able to free himself from Rangiku's breasts of death.

"WHAT!?" said everyone as they say "but they don't look like each other at all!" said everyone as they start talking.

Naruto sighs as he says "let's go before they start asking a lot of questions" with his sisters nodding in agreeing and they head home before someone start asking questions.

At sunset, at the Uzumaki house

Kushina welcomed her son and two daughters home, "hey guys, how was your first day? Make any new friends?" said Kushina as she wants to know how they day went.

"Friends not yet Kaa-san but there were a lot of boys trying ask me and Isane-chan out" said Rangiku as Naruto adds in "and of course you two always say no to them and I still don't understand why" Naruto as Kushina notice a bit of a bruise on Naruto's cheek.

"Naruto-kun what happened?" as she stops of what she's doing and goes check on him with Naruto trying not to let her as she says, "tell me who did SO THAT I BEAT THEY SORRY LITTLE ASSES!" said who went full on rage mode.

Naruto then hits Kushina lightly with a frying pan on Kushina's head to stop her as he says, "there no need since our godmother Harribel done it herself" and when Kushina heard that name after rubbing her head as she says while remembering the old days.

"Really? Good old Harribel always had my back no matter how long it has been" said Kushina, She thinks to herself that she should give her a call.

"So Kaa-san, what's for dinner?" said Isane as Kushina realized something as she gets her mind out of memory lane as she says, "that's what I forget to do! I was so busy unpacking the last of the boxes that I forget to buy things for dinner! So Isane could you come with me to get them!" said Kushina.

Isane nodded and Kushina looks toward Naruto and Rangiku, "could you two look after the house while we away?" said Kushina as she getting money for the things she will need, and both of them nod and like that Kushina and Isane leave the house.

And Naruto says "well I'm going to take a nap, so wake me up when Isane and Kaa-san come back" as he head toward him room without knowing that Rangiku smiles as if she has something planned.

An hour later

Naruto's room

Naruto is napping on his bed, but he's feel something warm and wet on something of his, namely his cock.

' _What the hell is on my cock?"_ said Naruto in his thoughts as he sleeping but he wakes up and when he opens his eyes.

Lemon starts

He sees his sister "WHAT THE HELL" who is licking his 14 inch cock with Rangiku "h-hello Naruto-kun" said Rangiku as she has her tongue on side of Naruto's cock.

"W-why are you licking my cock Rangiku!" said Naruto as he confused as hell about this as Rangiku keeps licking his cock while blushing badly, "Because Na-ru-to-kun You are the only one I want. My only reason why I would never go out any other boy cause I love you too much" said Rangiku as she licking his cock more while shaking her massive ass.

"W-what!? F-for how long!" said Naruto as Rangiku before she sucks his cock, "five years now" said Rangiku as she takes Naruto's cock in her mouth with Naruto moans by his sister's action. ' _Yes naruto-kun show me how much you want this'_ said Rangiku in her thoughts.

Rangiku sucks on her brother's cock for 10 minutes until he fires his first load of cum into her mouth she drinks all of it while her pussy is gets very wet because she just cum just from sucking Naruto's cock.

Once Naruto's cock calm down, Rangiku removes his cock from his mouth as some of it falls on her tight shirt, thus directing it, so she takes it off, and when she did that with her breasts bounces, Naruto sees her topless as well her breasts bouncing in front of him, something within him just 'click' within him.

So he gropes her which makes Rangiku moans in surprise, "N-Naruto-ku-" and next thing Rangiku knew, Naruto kisses her deeply with tongue rubbing against her's and making her moans upon the kiss.

As Rangiku is thinking that she's having the time of her life, then Naruto gets her on lay on his bed on, and he sees her wearing just her panties so he takes off.

'This is going to be wonderful' said Rangiku as she thinking that her brother is going to lick her pussy but however, she was wrong when she see and felt his rock hard cock against her wet pussy.

And before anything else could happen.

Lemon pases

"Naruto! Rangiku! We're back!" yelled Kushina from down stairs and with that, Naruto and Rangiku snap out of it as Rangiku went to her but not before she say this, "we will resume this later" said Rangiku as she goes to her room and Naruto put on his clothes as he thinking about this.

' _T-that was something'_ as once he's clothed, he head down to help out Kushina and Isane.

At Dinner time

All four of them are enjoying their dinner, well two are, glancing at each other a lot, which are Naruto and Rangiku, as Isane is the only notice this as Kushina isn't since she's thinking about her husband coming for the first time in so long.

' _Why are they doing that?_ ' said Isane in her thoughts as she wonders why Naruto and Rangiku are acting like this, as Kushina says, "say, what should I make when your Tou-san arrives?" as she making plans for this weekend.

"I don't know Kaa-san." Said Naruto as he still has of what Rangiku did in his mind as Rangiku says "well why not make Tou-san's favorite meals? After all they don't make them where he is working at after all" as Kushina says.

"Oh you do have a good point there Rangiku-chan!" said Kushina as she making a mental note of things that her husband likes, but then Naruto gets up as he say "I'm full! So I'm going to do my homework" said Naruto as he goes to wash his dishe then put it away then heads toward his room, Rangiku soon follows.

Isane is thinking that something is up, and Kushina doesn't notice as she still thinking about what to do this weekend.

In Naruto's room

Naruto was about to do his homework, but however Rangiku walks in as she slowly walking up to him, and once she gets close enough, She pulls his head in between her breasts and Naruto grabs as he kisses her deeply with both blushing as they are doing this.

Lemon resumes

As they making out, they taking off they clothes while making their way toward the bed, until Naruto is on his bed with Rangiku on top of him, with no clothes on as they once again start making out like they in heat with Naruto has his hands on her ass and Rangiku has her breasts on Naruto's chest while feeling his hard cock against her pussy.

Then, Naruto starts smacking her ass which Rangiku stops kissing Naruto as she starts moaning loudly, Naruto then attacks her breasts by sucking on her nipples and Rangiku moans even louder than before while blushing even more.

"Take me make me yours and keep me from others who want to get into my pants." said Rangiku as she blushing badly and Naruto nods.

It didn't take them long to change positions, Rangiku is on her back with Naruto atop of her with his cock against her pussy, "this is my first time, and I know it's your first time as well Rangiku" said Naruto.

Rangiku nods she "j-just be gentle Naruto-kun" says with Naruto adjusting his cock and has the tip of it against the lips of her pussy, then with one thrust, his cock enters Rangiku with her screams but she's tries hold back as much as she can since she doesn't want Isane and Kushina to hear her after all.

What they did not know is Isane is watching them, as she behind the door with it a slightly open as she holds her mouth to say anything as she sees her brother and sister having sex.

As Rangiku's pussy dripping out blood with Naruto's cock inside of her walls as she trying going crazy because how thick and hard as well long her brother's cock is, "YOUR REACHING MY WOMB ALREADY!" yelled Rangiku as Naruto started thrusting his cock in Rangiku with her screaming louder and louder while Isane is watching them as she unknowingly fingering herself while blushing badly.

And so the whole room starts filling up with smell of sweat and lust as the two siblings keep at it, as Naruto now has Rangiku on his lap as he holding onto her while thrusting into her pussy even more while she's holding onto Naruto with her arms around his neck and her breasts on his face.

And she's yells out, "YES NARUTO-KUN! FUCK ME LIKE THAT MORE!" as she losing herself as she screaming louder and louder and Naruto kissed her deeply to stop her from screaming.

Isane is thinking as she fingering her pussy more, ' _I want to have sex with Naruto as well'_ as she keeps watching her brother and sister going it more like they were wild animals in heat.

Until, Naruto unleashes his latest load of cum of the night inside of Rangiku with him saying "fuck! You better take all my load Rangiku!" with his cum filling her insides with her yelling out "PLEASE FILL UP MY WOMB!"

Both of them kiss each other deeply as Naruto takes out his cock from her pussy as he gets Rangiku into the next position which involves her getting on all fours as she wondering what her little brother going to do next as her pussy leaking out a great deal of Naruto's cum from inside of her.

Then she got her answer when she felt Naruto placed his cock between her ass cheeks with her blushing badly as well feeling very nervous, "A-Are y-you s-sure N-Naruto-kun?" said Rangiku as she gets more nervous as she sees Naruto smile wiply.

"Oh I'm sure since after all this huge ass of yours is just begging to be fuck!" said Naruto, as he grabs a hold of her cheeks and he spared her them to show her unused hold and has the tip part of his cock against it as Rangiku is begging Naruto not to do it.

"Rangiku-Neechan I want to claim all of you to make you fully mine. That means that your ass will be fucked as well." said Naruto as Rangiku "Naruto-kun I-I u-understand b-but m-maybe o-othe-OH GOD IT'S INSIDE OF MY ASS!" yelled as she feels Naruto being thrusted into her ass and Naruto is loving how tight her ass is.

With her pussy squirting out Naruto's cum as Naruto is thrusting into her ass hard and rough with no mercy with Rangiku screaming like crazy with her eyes rolling upward with her tongue hanging out of her mouth with her yelling out that 'IT'S TOO BIG' or 'YOUR COCK IS GOING TO RIP ME IN HALF!' with tears leaking out of her eyes because she's in a bit of pain as her ass is getting splitting by Naruto's cock.

' _My god he is really going to rip Rangiku-neechan in half._ ' thought Isane who is fingering her pussy faster as a puddle of her juice is under her as she keeps on fingering her pussy.

Time skip, Midnight

"Fuck! Cumming again!" yelled Naruto as he filling up Rangiku's insides as Naruto is fucking her against the wall of his room while standing on his bed as Rangiku cums as well as her pussy is being filled up with Naruto's cum from his cock as both, and what's more her stomach is so swollen and full of Naruto's cum, that she looks about 9 months pregnant.

Both of them fall down on the bed while they breathing hard while sweating a deal great amount of it.

Lemon Over

And both of them couldn't stay up any more as they falling asleep.

As for Isane? She's resting against the wall of the hallway of the house with a huge puddle of her juice as she says to herself as her pussy is leaking a lot of her juice, "I have to get some of that" as she quickly makes something to wipe her juice off the floor while remembering of what Naruto and Rangiku within her mind.

Later, at Morning time

As the sun come up and As always the Uzumaki family are eating their breakfast with Kushina humming happily as she can't wait for the weekend while not noticing the air around her son and two daughters.

Naruto and Rangiku are holding hands under the table.

While Isane is still remembering the events of Last night of what Naruto and Rangiku had done in Naruto's room, ' _w-what should I do? I can't stop replaying them doing it'_ said Isane within her mind as she blushing badly.

"So I hope you three have a good day at school." said Kushina as all three of them realize the time and they head on they way, and when Isane went outside first, Naruto and Rangiku quickly making out with each other while Naruto gropes her breasts then head outside and made their way to School.

On the way to School

As the Uzumaki siblings walking toward UzuHigh, and it was easy walk until.

Someone steps in front of hem and looks at the girls with lust, he pushes Naruto away as he place his arms on them, "why don't you two babes come with me and we can have some fun?" said the guy who seems to be from other school of the city.

Isane and Rangiku are about to unleash their inner 'Kushina' on his ass, but however, Naruto does a Lariat on the guy from the back, and other fact about Naruto.

As Naruto was growing up, and was being picked on, Kushina had learn a few fighting styles and one of them happens to be wrestling, and once than, Naruto could beat anyone in fists but not against weapons though.

And Naruto has his feet on the guy's left hand as he says "Listen pal my sisters and I are on our way to school so how about you leave us alone or I will strip you naked tie you up and throw you into the girl swim team's changing room and let them deal with you." as the guy is whining in pain.

"O-okay I-I will leave you three a-alone! J-just let go of my hand please!" said the guy as Naruto does it and right away the guys runs off as he making a mental note of never meet them again.

Much later at Uzu High, around noon

Naruto is at his Gym class and he's not doing much and what's more, it seem that Isane has the same period Schedule as him, so she's standing next to him in they gym clothes which are workout jackets and pants as Naruto says, "there's not much to do here huh Isane?" as Isane is still blushing.

"Not today Naruto-kun." said Isane as she notice a few girls are checking out her brother and they are Isane's classmates of B1, "Look at him I would love to have him as my boyfriend." Said the first one as the second says "but I think he's taken by that new girl, Isane was it? Or maybe they are just friends?"

"No someone said that they and that Rangiku girl are siblings." said the first one as second one says "then you do have a shoot! And I think you should do it soon before one of there huge breasted bimbos get him before you do!"

The first girl's name is Satsuki who is Sasuke's cousin on his mother's side, "oh don't get me started! They're breasts are huge! And even worse they couple years older than us!" said Satsuki, as she looks down at her flat chest as the other girl named Kili says "Yeah agreed but maybe we will hit a growth spurt soon." she said with hope in her eyes.

As both of them walk away, Isane blushing even more because her classmates had thought that Naruto is her boyfriend, as only for her to think back of what she saw last night which makes her pussy leak out a lot of her juice.

Isane can't take it anymore she grabs her brother and drags him to a closet, and Naruto founds it confusing of why Isane is doing this, and then Isane push Naruto onto the mat and he says.

"What's going on Isane? Are you okay?" said Naruto as Isane says, "n-no! B-because I saw you and Rangiku-neechan doing it!" as Naruto is shocked.

"Y-you mean, you saw us having sex!" said Naruto as Isane is slowly unzipping her jacket, "y-yes a-and n-now it's my turn, s-so Naruto-kun please fuck me like you did with Rangiku-neechan" said Isane as she completely unzipped her jacket as she only takes of the white shirt and bra as well are her pants and panties.

And Naruto sees just how wet Isane's pussy is as her legs shaking as she blushing badly, Naruto grabs her and place her on his lap with her back against his chest as he has his hand on her pussy which makes her moans loudly cause her pussy is very sensitive.

Naruto's hands went up to her breasts and groped them making her moan.

And then he kisses Isane on the lips and she kisses back while blushing then they have their tongues touches each other, and Naruto starts fingering her deeply and he feels just how wet she is, as they keep making out.

' _I want it, I want Naruto-kun's cock now! Please give it to me!"_ said the thoughts of Isane as she keeps kissing Naruto back as by luck, Naruto undo his pants and wrap out his cock as the side of his hits against her pussy as he breaks off the kiss.

"You want what our older sister Rangiku got then beg for it." said Naruto as Isane right away says, "please give me it Naruto-kun! I want you fuck me just like Rangiku-neechan! Please!" as Naruto smiles as he rubs her pussy her pussy a bit before he thursted into her as blood leakd out of her pussy as Isane yells out.

"OH HUGE! I-IT'S GOING TO BREAK ME!" yelled Isane as she already has her eyes rolled up, as Naruto thrusted his cock into Isane's pussy while groping her breasts as he thrusting his cock into her like a beast because they don't have long after all.

Time skip thirty minutes later

Naruto is behind Isane now while he's thrusting into her while holding onto her arms as she yelling out "MORE! FUCK MORE NARUTO-KUN! FUCK ME SO HARD THAT I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU AND YOUR COCK!" as Naruto left her up and kisses her with a bit of tongue action as he fires his into her pussy with her screaming atop of her lungs as she cums as well "C-CUMMING!"

Then

Lemon Over

RING!

Naruto and Isane snap out of it and realize that Gym glass is over and time for the next class, so they have to put on the clothes and about to leave the closet but they first kiss eachother then went their own classes.

Later, after school, at the evening at the Uzumaki house

Living room

Naruto along with Rangiku and Isane as they talking which the topic is, "so Isane saw us having sex last night and then earlier today you had sex with her but couldn't go any further because the bell" said Rangiku as she saying this freely because they mother Kushina is out shopping for something. Naruto nods his head.

And Isane is blushing badly, "i see, well then since Kaa-san isn't here, so why not have a threesome sibling style~~" said Rangiku, and when she said that, Naruto is shock and Poor Isane gets a nosebleed that she had to cover herself up.

"But first how about me and Isane take a bath to freshed up!" said Rangiku Naruto nods and as they got up they hear a "SMACK" and a stinging in their asses, Isane eeps in a cute way while Rangiku purrs "oh Naruto-kun~~ can't wait for us huh?" said Rangiku as she and Isane went to take a bath and Naruto right away went to his room to wait.

Naruto's room

Naruto with no clothes on as he waiting for his sisters/now Lovers to walk in, The next thing he knows the door opens, and he sees Rangiku and Isane wearing nothing but towers on as they hair still wet.

Once both of them entered the room, they make they way toward Naruto while shaking they hips as well ass which Naruto is hypnotised by them, when they got closer the leaned down giving Naruto a very good view of their cleavage.

"Are you ready Naruto-kun" said Rangiku who right away takes off the tower while Isane is shyly taking it off, and what's more they still a bit wet from the bath as both of them blushing badly and Naruto's cock gets very hard.

Lemon Starts now

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, he grabs both of them and start making out with them in a three way while groping onto Rangiku's breast and Isane's ass, as Naruto is thinking ' _Sorry guys but these very sexy sisters of mine belong to me and I am never letting them go no matter how much you try to bribe blackmail and all of the above.'_ as he keeps kissing both of his sisters.

After that, Naruto gets them on his bed and starts fingering both of them as Rangiku and Isane moaning loudly while blushing badly, Then his older sister pushed him onto the bed and got ontop of him and his head is between her breasts, Naruto smirks as he starts licking the side of her breasts which makes Rangiku moans even louder as Naruto still fingering Isane's pussy which it overflowing with it's juices as Isane is moaning like crazy.

Soon after that, Naruto gets both of his sisters to bend over his bed as he deciding which of them to fuck first, his big sister whom he had share they firsts together or his little sister who become very lustful, he grabs and needs their asses thinking to himself while they are moaning ' _Who to fuck first?_ '

Isane says in begged voice "me first Naruto-kun! I been thinking about nothing but your cock! Please! I beg of you! Fuck your little sister!" as Rangiku says "The oldest sexy sister should be first! Please fuck me!"

After hearing that, Naruto decides to thrusted into Rangiku's pussy as Isane says "o-oh n-no fair Naruto-kun! Pleasure me as well please!" as she shaking her hips and Naruto starts fingering her with his hand as she starts moaning loudly.

Rangiku turns her sisters head and kisses her as Naruto thrusting into Rangiku's pussy and fingering Isane's pussy deeply with the sisters screaming/moaning loudly as they losing their minds.

As Naruto with his one hand free, he starts smacking Rangiku's ass which makes her scream even louder than before.

Time skip one hour later

Naruto is fuking Isane's ass while Rangiku is resting with her ass hanging the air as Isane screaming atop of her lungs as she yelling out "OH GOD! OH GOD! YOUR MASSIVE COCK IS GOING TO BREAK MY ASS NARUTO-KUN!" as Naruto thrusting into Isane's ass more and more while he's holding onto her ass.

"H-he's a-a beast" said Rangiku who still recovering from having sex with him as her pussy is leaking out a mix of cum of Naruto's and her own, "Yes i am and when i am done your pussies and asses will only remember the shape of my cock." said Naruto as he thrusting even harder into Isane's ass as Isane herself is screaming even louder than before as she is losing her mind even more.

2 hours later

Naruto is laying on his bed with Isane and Rangiku licking his cock as it covering in cum, "damn, that was amazing!" said Naruto as he feels they tongues licking his cock as both of them are thinking ' _I wonder if i should add more women to this'_ as they licking his cock more and more.

30 minutes later

As the room is coated with the smell of sweat and sex, Naruto sees Isane getting onto Rangiku while aligning herself as she gets on Rangiku as they breasts push onto each other and their pussies on each other as both sisters are blushing badly.

Naruto then pushes his cock between the two, And the two sisters screams loudly as they holding each other while they breasts bouncing against each, "oh damn this so good!" said Naruto as he thrusting between Rangiku and Isane as they screaming louder and louder.

"YES FUCK US MORE NARUTO-KUN! FUCK YOUR SISTERS MORE!" yelled both as they feel Naruto's cock between their pussies more and more.

Time skip a little passed midnight/Lemon Over

Naruto, along with Rangiku and Isane sleeping as they are holding onto each other.

Meanwhile in Kushina's room

Kushina is getting ready to head to bed by putting on her red Nightgown which is see through as she wonders why her kids didn't come when she called them but it doesn't matter cause she thinks that they mostly went to bed after finishing they homework or something, she walks over to a photo on her nightstand of her husband who looks like A older version of Naruto but without the whiskers marks as he is. Kushina sighs in sadness.

"Oh Minato, I miss you so much, I can't wait to see you soon" said Kushina as she put it back as she goes to sleep, without knowing what had happen.

But what will the future hold for this family as well many others.

—

 **D:and that's it! Right Blaze!**

 **P:Yup.**

 **D:and also before you readers who even bothering to ask about Rangiku and Isane, IT IS A AU! Meaning they can be Naruto's sisters, is that right blaze?**

 **P:Remember People THIS IS A FANFICTION! So yes.**

 **D:now thats out of the way, what do you think is going to happen next our dear readers? Cause me and blaze know the answer but we ain't saying anything!**

 **P:*Zips my mouth***

 **D:now then let's say thanks Blastermaster101 for having us do this challenge of this story! And also *I snap my fingers and a pair of dragons land in front of us* we resume our way toward the Empire of Empress Naruko!**

 **P:*Gets on and looks at you telling you to do it and flys away***

 **D:alright then, leave a review of this new story! Favorite if you are new here or just happen like it, to come up updates, oh and also FLAMES ARE NO LONGER WELCOME! THAT GOES FOR GUEST FLAMES! *i get on the dragon and fly off to catch up with blazes as a gateway that leads to Empress Naruko's world* and yes this is how we go other AUS, and no I can't do it, Blaze does it.**

 **P:*My hand is glowing as the gateway appears while I mutter in a very ancient language and I am turning into my primordial god form and the titles are the Phoenix Primordial god of Nature, The elements, Family, Fatherhood, Balance and Chaos.***

 **D:lets ride Blaze *we went through the gateway***

—


	2. Chapter 2

—

 ***Blaze walks out the gateway as he drags delta out of the gateway but then I wake cause I hit my head on the floor***

 **D:ow! *wakes up then sees that where we at* oh we're back at the highschool AU!**

 **P:yup. So did you have a nice nap?**

 **D:*didn't hear the last part* sometimes i wonder if the gates have a mind of its own since we were planning on heading over to my first story, oh well!**

 **P:Nope the gateway had nothing to do with this also did you enjoy your nap?**

 **D:wait what nap? anyway, last time we left off with naruto making love with his sisters as they sleeping in his room.**

 **P:I hit you on the back of the head with an oar when you started your evil laugh**

 **D:oh…..., anyway your turn with the disclaimer!**

 **P: Damn we own nothing.**

 **D:and that reminds me, *I put on disguise on me and blaze, I'm a guy who's walking his dog and blaze is the dog***

 **P:*I switch our rolls but you are a briefcase* that is better.**

 **D:doesn't matter since there isn't much hiding places in this world after all.**

—

 **Naruto's Highschool life**

 **Chapter 2 School fun and a disappointed Weekend**

As a new day starts with Rangiku, Naruto and Isane as all three of them look a tired and sleepy with Kushina are confused about this. "Ok what is up with you three?" said Kushina as she worries about them.

"Homework and studying tokk longer then we had thought" said Naruto as he lied, as Rangiku and Isane says as they go along with the lie "that's right!" as Kushina says.

"I see? Well don't go overboard since sleeping is important!" said Kushina as she looks at the time, "oh! Finished up! Or else you three will be late for school" said Kushina as Rangiku, Naruto and Isane as they get and say their 'byes' to their mother as Kushina tells them bye as well.

As they were walking to school they were getting looks of lust. As Naruto thinking about the guys that are looking at his sisters.

' _Sorry but Rangiku and Isane are mine now'_ said Naruto in his mind as they keep walking, then after awhile of walking, they arrived at their school and then they went their own way to they classroom.

At School Hallway

As Naruto was heading to class and Naruto turn to his right which he bumps into his cousin Samui.

With his head between her breasts as Samui says "oh Naruto-kun, sorry bumping into you like a uncool way" with a smile on her face, and she is not angry because she has done this to him before.

And Naruto is used to this since Samui and Rangiku always do this to him all the time, "it's fine Samui-nee" said Naruto as he talking through her breasts.

Naruto does like being in between Samui's breasts along with his sisters as well.

Then Samui says "Naruto-kun you should get to class or else you will be late, and also call me Sensei in school grounds" as she sees Naruto get his head out of her breasts as he makes his way to class he waving bye to her and Samui does the same.

Time skip, the end of the day for the students of Uzuhigh

As hours went by as well going though all the classes, Naruto is at his last class of the day which, just ended and everyone are either going to they clues or heading home but however, Naruto had forget something at his homeroom class.

And when he's stands in front of the C2 and he's was about to open it, but however. He sees is sensei and someone else making out.

And Naruto sees who that sensei is which is Harribel and the other student is someone that he doesn't know but he sees that it's a girl with long green with a face beautiful face with hazel eyes and he knows she must be from other class, as both making out even more as the girl says with a blush on her.

"S-sensei" said the girl as Harribel "oh Nelliel-chan" says the girl's name as they once again making out more as they starting to remove their clothes.

Lemon Starts

But before they could go any further, Naruto by some force, he trips insides and falls on his front, And the two females look at Naruto with surprise.

"Naruto?" said Harribel with Nelliel has her shirt open up to see her green bra to hold her Double F breasts in place as she blushing like crazy.

"S-sorry about that! I didn't mean to peek on you! I was here to get something that I forget!" said Naruto as he thinking that he getting get hit by one of them.

However though, Harribel come up to him and drags him in then she locks the door as she pulls Naruto's head into breasts of Nelliel with her eep loudly while blushing even more she did, as Harribel says "So it seems that we will have someone else joining." as she place her hand on her hips.

As Nelliel says "b-but sensei, a-are you s-sure?" with her blush getting more redder than before, "yes, after all I do taste the cock of the son of my best friend" said Harribel as she keeps talking a bit more "and I want to know if the rumors are true about Uzumakis lasting longer than normal in bed", Naruto is starting to freak out a little ,"w-where did you hear such a thing!" Naruto says as he has no idea about that as Nelliel blushing even more than before.

"Oh from Kushina." said Harribel with a smirk on her as she gets Naruto to kiss Nelliel as the poor girl herself is blushes even more as she never kissed a boy before.

5 minutes later

Naruto with his shirt unbuttoned and his pants and boxers are off, Both Harribel and Neliel are on her knees as their looking upon Naruto's cock as it fully harden up as they thinking how big it is, "such huge cock" said Neliel as she remembers reading books of this for her heath class as Harribel licks her lips.

Harribel takes a long lick of Naruto's cock and the blonde Uzumaki boy starts to moan as Harriel licking his cock more while Neliel watching this then she joins in by licking the other side of the cock as she blushing more.

Then Naruto sees Harribel gives him a blowjob by putting his cock in her mouth and he's likes the warm of her mouth as he feels like that he's about to cum,

"OH god your mouth is so warm." said Naruto as Harribel only has nearly half of his cock in her mouth and Neliel licks the last of it while lightly his balls as Naruto is moaning louder as he enjoying his greatly with Harribel bobbing her head lightly, ' _This is huge I think I just found my man._ ' thought Harribel as she never thought that it would be her godchild/best friend's son.

' _This is going to rip me in half and leave nothing for other men cause this will destroy me._ ' thought Nelliel as she is licking the bottom half of Naruto's cock.

Next thing they know, Naruto unleashes his first load into Harribel's mouth without any warning of any kind as she surprised the amount of cum that Naruto unloading ' _This is a lot of cum.'_ thought Harribel.

With that, Harribel redraws Naruto's cock from her mouth as she tasing his cock then pulls in Neliel for a kiss and not only that, Harribel pushed some of Naruto's cum into her mouth as they kissing more and more as Naruto sees this and founds this very hot as his cock gets even more harder than it was before.

Naruto grabs them by they breasts which they breaks off the kiss as they moans loudly while blushing badly, "who do I fuck first?  
Said Naruto as both of them sees his now much harder cock in front of them as they swallowed the cum in their mouths.

Naruto starts to remove Harribel's top, skirt and panites then place her on one of the desks as he has his cock against her pussy as Harribel's pussy is soaking wet, "I hope your ready to have your godchild's cock in you Harribel-sensei" said Naruto as he waiting for her answer as he rubs his cock against her pussy with her moaning like crazy as Neliel is fingering herself at this.

"Yes please fuck me my god child." said Harribel as she turn on as hell as Naruto smirks as he thrusted his cock into Harribel's pussy as Harribel screams as loud as she can as Naruto feels how insanely tight she is.

"Holy shit your much more tighter than Rangiku and Isane!" said Naruto as he about to slams into her as Harribel heard that, "Oh you naughty you fucked your own sisters as well." asked Harribel who was shocked.

Naruto then says "Yup now they are my naughty slutty sister like you are now my naughty slutty teacher!" as he starts slamming into her with Harribel screams loudly as Neliel keeps fingering herself more and more as she moaning out of control.

Harribel locks her legs onto Naruto as he slamming her pussy more wit her breasts bouncing upon each impact, as Naruto's teacher screaming louder and louder, Naruto looks at Neliel and for some reason, she knows why as she walks over to him and stands with Naruto starts fingering her already wet pussy.

20 minutes lates

As twenty minutes went by as Naruto has Harribel while he is groping her breasts atop of him as he unleashing his 3rd load of cum inside of her as she yelling out "YES, FILL ME MORE WITH YOUR CUM PLEASE GIVE ME A CHILD TO LOVE AND RAISE" as she feels Naruto's cum filling her up in great amount.

Once Naruto finished filling Harribel's insides up, she falls over to his side as she catching her breath while her pussy is leaking out Naruto's cum as Naruto looks at Nelliel who is fingering herself. Naruto goes over to her and grabs her breasts.

And Neliel moans loudly while blushing more as Naruto says "as Harribel is catching her breath, you and me are going to enjoy each other" as Neliel just nods shy like as she says "o-oka-" Naruto kisses her deeply with tongue action.

Naruto breaks off the kiss then gets Neliel bends over on Harribel's desk as she blushing harder as she feels Naruto's massive cock against phat ass as he says "I hope you like anal cause this phat ass of yours is getting fucked!" as he about to fuck her ass as Neliel says with pure nervous and scared "w-wait! Y-your cock is too big m-m-" it was too late.

Because Naruto thrusted his cock into her phat ass which is way tighter than he had thought, Nelliel let loose a loud scream and it's good thing thats no one else are around or else they would have heard her as Naruto thrusting to her ass more and more as she screaming louder each passing second.

As Nelliel is begging Naruto to stop fucking her ass as Naruto is being the opposite of what she wanted, Naruto keeps thrusting into her ass then he leans down and grabs her breasts.

"OH GOD! YOUR COCK IS SPREADING MY ASS APART!" yelled nelliel as she losing her mind as she feels Naruto's cock going in deeper into her ass.

Time skip 40 minutes later

Naruto is now fucking both Harribel and Neliel at the same time with Neliel on top of Harribel as they screaming atop of their lungs with they breasts bouncing against each other as Naruto is thrusting his cock between their pussies as both of them are holding each other.

"YES FUCK US PLEASE GIVE US YOUR CUM! PLEASE GIVE US YOUR BABY MAKE US MOTHER!" yelled both of them as Naruto thrusting faster and faster until he unleashes his latest load of cum and covers them up as they scream loudly as they cum as well.

Lemon over/Many hours laters

Night Time

Naruto collapse as Nelliel fainted as Harribel who hasn't as she breathing hard as both hers and Neliel's stomachs are so swollen up to the point that they look around 11 months pregnant as Naruto sees how dark it is outside.

Naruto gets dressed and helps Harribel get dressed after draining out his cum.

Harribel offer him a ride back home since he can't go at this time so Naruto accepts it as Harribel carries Neliel to her car.

And like that Naruto come back home as well explains to his mother Kushina why he's so late, as he tells her that he was helping out Harribel at the classroom, as she tells him that she's understand but don't do it again unless he calls her for a heads up.

As Harribel takes Nelliel home as well telling her older brothers why she's late.

Tomorrow noon of a Thursday

Naruto is standing in Samui's office as he wonders why he's here for, "Uh Samui-sensei why am I here?" asked Naruto as Samui says "the reason why is because I need help with cleaning the pool and not only that, no one wanted to clean it" said Samui.

"Oh? Okay but when thou?" said Naruto as Samui says "well I'm free after school, so make sure to bring a swimming trunks Naruto-kun" said Samui as she smiles, Naruto smiles as well He always loved his cousin Samui she was the best cousin anyone could ever asked for.

And next thing Naruto knew that School is over and now, he's at the school's pool as he wearing his swimming trunks as he is cleaning with still sunlight, Naruto looks over to his left as he sees.

Something that would give any guy a raging boner and that's because, Samui is wearing her red Sling Bikini cause the schools swimsuits are too small for her.

As Naruto sees Samui's massive breasts bounce when she stops for a sec as she wiping off sweat from cleaning, so he's blushing as he goes back cleaning as he hears her say "this is a lot of work, don't you agreed Naruto-kun?" with a question toward her cousin, "Y-yeah i-it i-is S-samui-neechan." said Naruto as Samui looks at him as she smiles but then she decide to him something.

"Say Naruto-kun, what are your thoughts on your tou-san?" said Samui as she knows Naruto barely knows about his father/her uncle, "Truthfully I don't know I never really met my father like Rangiku-neechan has. Mostly because he's never around in mine and Isane's lives" said Naruto as he stops cleaning. Naruto thinks with a look of sadness.

Samui notices it then sighs as she says "well I heard that he's coming home this weekend for the first time since forever, I'm betting your kaa-san is really happy about it" as she tries do something to cheer up Naruto.

"Yeah, but I just don't know what to feel about this, cause it's kinda feels out of nowhere" Naruto then starts explaining that it's feels odd to him, "I think that's good in way because normally boys like you would have hated their mothers or fathers for not being there" as she about to walk over to Naruto but she's forget the soap on the floor of the pool.

She slips and falls onto Naruto because Naruto notice of what's going to happen, he tries to catch her but ends up with him falling down as well and now he's on the floor with his hand on Samui's breasts while Samui's feels something hitting against her as she's on Naruto.

As Naruto gives Samui's breasts a squeeze without him willing it and Samui moans lightly and once he's realize of what he's going, he stops and lets go of her breasts as both of them getting each other off as Samui says while blushing "w-we should finished up cleaning the pool." as she covers her breasts with one arm.

"Y-yeah w-we s-should." Stutred Naruto while he is blushing as well as they resume cleaning the pool without looking at each other as they thinking what's going on.

So after awhile of cleaning, now Naruto is filling out the pool as he thinking about having to feel Samui's breasts as he thinking how soft they are, ' _I love Samui-neechan And it is not the first time I have felt them whenever she stayed over and when we watched a movie I was always in her lap. But no matter what they always feel so soft to touch._ '

Naruto stops thinking as he notice that the pool had filled up with water, What he does not know is Samui is coming up behind him the she pushes him in. But before he fell in he turns around and grabs her pulling her into the water with him.

Which at the same time, Naruto grabs her by her arm which pulls her in along with him in the water, now both blondes are in the pool as their rise up as they looking at each other with Naruto asking.

"What was that for?" as he questions why his cousin did that and Samui answers "because you squeezed my breasts you little perv." as she gives him a flick on the nose, Naruto looks at her and says. "It won't have happened you didn't slip." as he said that he turned his back to her as she does the same.

The two look away from each other. Then Naruto looks back and say "Look Samui-Neechan I am sorry about that but you were falling and I could not control where my hands land." After saying that he swam to the shallow end of the pool.

Samui looks back after she heard Naruto saying that, she swims over to him at the shallow end with him not looking at her as she says "you have a fair point there" As she comes up and hugs him with her breasts against his back and she looks down at his front and asks "now what about your little friend?" as one of her hands went and grabbed the bulge.

"W-what!" said Naruto as he tries to cover it as Samui says "did you get boner because of me? Why?" said Samui as she doesn't understand.

Naruto said "Because of what you are wearing." He gets out of the hug and runs to the locker room. Samui follows him but she walks there. When he reaches the locker rooms he goes in.

After 15 minutes Samui enters then heads Naruto's way with her breasts bouncing, ass bouncing and her hips swaying. She is walking a sexy way over to Naruto which is turning him on more.

"Naruto-kun talk me, what's going on? Why did you run off like that?" said Samui as she fulls of questions, Naruto backs up until he backs himself into the wall. Samui keeps up with the sexy walk. Until her breasts are pressed against his chest and she is not letting him escape this time. "Naruto what is wrong?" Samui asked.

And Naruto says "you really want to know? It's because early this week, I had sex with my sisters, yesterday, I fucked my sensei and follow student and now I have a raging boner because of my sexy hot cousin!" said Naruto as he gives her the answers as he kisses her deeply which surprises her. Then she deepens the kiss.

Lemon starts now

Naruto undo her swimwear as he kissing her more as the kiss between cousins become very intense as well hotter each passing second, then Samui stops the kiss as she says with a deep red blush on her, "N-Naruto-kun, i-if we d-do this, w-we can't go back as we before, do you understand?" as she want to back kissing with him as she waits for his answer.

Naruto grabs her ass and says "I understand but you know how many people want you for your body. I know you better and I want you for a different reason." with Samui blushing as she feels his hand on her ass as she says "I see, so lets fuck like wild animals in heat Na~ru~To~Kun~" in a sexy voice, and like that, they went back into kissing each other but this time more intense and passion behind it.

While this was going on Samui was pressing her breasts into Naruto's chest more, than they break off the kiss once again as Naruto takes off her swimwear completely then he takes off his tanks to show his hard cock to her as she looks at it while blushing even more.

"Now I see why Harribel was smiling and in a good mood all day." said Samui as her breasts bounce a bit as Naruto say "yup, cause I'm great lover it seems" as he smirks then says "now, how about you give me a titfuck Samui-neechan?"

"Oh you really are itching for one or you love having my breasts on you." said Samui as she kisses Naruto then makes her way down as she kissing from his lips all the way down as she looks at Naruto's cock as she says to herself in her mind _'This is huge I think that any women would get addicted to this cock and I think I am next.'_ as she licks her lips as she grabs her breasts and starts wrapping it with her breasts as only leaving 5 itch left.

As Naruto couldn't believe how soft Samui's breasts are on his cock as Samui says "oh I couldn't cover all of your cock Naruto-kun" Then she puts the rest in her mouth.

And right there, Naruto wanted to cum so bad as he feels the combo that Samui is using on his cock ' _her mouth is so warm! And her breasts are more softer than my sisters!'_ says Naruto in his thoughts as he enjoying this. While that is going on samui is shaking her ass a little and Naruto's eyes are drawn to her jiggling ass.

With a thought that he's going to fuck her real hard both her pussy and ass as Samui sucking Naruto's more then stops as she gives a licks while rubbing the rest with her breasts with hearts popping out her head and hearts her in eyes, as she now knows that Naruto, her cousin, is the one for her.

40 minutes later

After a good 40 minutes as well unleashing loads of cum in and on Samui as her breasts are covered Naruto's cum as she sucking his whole thing like she's possessed as Naruto is saying "Oh Samui-nee-chan this is going to be a lot of fun making you forget other men." as Samui doesn't care as she only wants Naruto be the only man in her life.

But then Naruto stops her which Samui is saddened by this as Naruto gets her lay onto the floor while holding her leg and spread them as he has his cock against her pussy as he says "now then, I want you to beg like a cock hungry slut you are Samui-neechan" said Naruto as he waits as well has his cock rub against her pussy as it is getting wetter and wetter.

And Samui who couldn't hold back as she wants her cousin to fuck her pussy hard, "YES! PLEASE NARUTO-KUN! FUCK ME WITH YOUR HUGE FAT COCK AND SLAM IT INTO MY PUSSY CAUSE IT HUNGERS FOR YOUR COCK!"

"Since you asked so nicely." said Naruto as he stops rubbing her pussy with his cocks then aline it and slams into her pussy rough and hard, "YES YOU ARE IN ME CLAIMING ME MAKING SO NO OTHER MAN MAY HAVE ME! OH YOU ARE SO BIG MORE PLEASE FUCK ME MORE!" yelled Samui as her inner walls had tightened up like a iron wall as Naruto thinks that Samui has the tightest pussy ever, but that just means for him to go all out on her.

So he grabs her hips and makes his thrusts go even stronger as well as rougher as it going deeper and deeper with Samui screaming louder with her breasts bounding at a fast rate.

Naruto does his more than 10 minutes as his cock now hitting against her womb which it's her sweet spot as she screaming twice as loud as she yells out "OH GOD! YOUR HITTING MY WOMB NARUTO-KUN!" as a bulge is seems to show that it's Naruto's cock hitting her womb as her inner walls gets even more tighter onto Naruto's cock.

"Go then that means you are mine maybe I will take you home and lock you in my room and chain you to my bed so no other man can even look at you." said Naruto as he thrusting into her even more than before as Samui going more crazy than before.

"AS MUCH I WOULD LOVE THAT NARUTO-KUN! BUT YOU HAVE SCHOOL AND I'M A TEACHER!" yelled Samui as she spanking some sense as naruto answers back while he lift her up "then I guess I have to wait until the time is right and we go at love hotels and going to your house then" said Naruto as he thrust his cock into her even more than before.

3 hours later

"CUMMING!" yelled Samui who had cum as Naruto just cum himself as he filling her up as her stomach is already looking like 4 or 5 month pregnant as Samui says as she cums "y-you are i-ind-deed a-an U-Uzumaki N-Naruto-kun~~~~" while she's in a bit of a dazes, "so I have heard" said Naruto as she has her back against his cock as he holding her by her legs while he is standing.

Then Naruto takes her to the shower room, once both blondes, Naruto takes out his cock from her sore pussy as it red and leaking out his cock as Samui is breathing hard as she sees Naruto getting her to bend over as she has her fat huge ass aim against Naruto with Naruto saying "since your pussy is sore after being fucked who knows how long, I think it deserve a break, so with that, I'm going to use your teasing huge fat sexy ass" said Naruto as Samui is get back a bit of her sanely as she says.

"W-wait m-my ass! P-please no! U-use my mouth o-or m-my breasts b-but not my ass please!" said Samui who then starts moans loudly as she feels Naruto fingering her ass as he says "oh? And why is that?" says as he's curious.

"C-cause you w-will tear me i-in h-half." said Samui as she's not finished while moaning more "i-i'ts t-too b-big a and too t-thick f-for my as-AHHHH!OH GOD!" yelled because Naruto had thrusted his cock into her ass as not even half as only the tip part of his cock entered.

"IT'S TOO HUGE! IT'S TOO HUGE AND THICK FOR MY ASS NARUTO-KUN!" yelled Samui, "Samui-neechan your ass is very tight! It is squeezing my cock!" Said Naruto with his hands on her ass.

The next thing Samui hears is "SMACK" Naruto just smacked her ass. Samui is shocked her favorite cousin just smacked her ass.

"It looks I have to go full beast on you Samui-neechan!" said Naruto as he grabs her huge ass with Samui as she begging Naruto by saying "n-no! W-wait Naruto-kun! D-don't f-fuck my ass with your monster size coc-" but she couldn't finished as Naruto redraws his cock a bit out of her ass as he thrusted into her tight ass with full force behind it.

As Samui feels Naruto's whole cock inside of her ass as she cums "OH I AM CUMMING NARUTO YOU RUINED ME NOW NO ONE ELSE CAN PLEASURE ONLY YOU CAN PLEASE MORE GIVE ME MORE OF YOUR CUM! IN FACT YOU ARE STAYING AT MY PLACE TONIGHT!" Shouted Samui who was telling the truth Naruto ruined her. Naruto gives her sexy ass another smack and she moans at the smack.

Then he thrusting into her rough and hard as her ass jiggles for each impact upon two connected with Samui screaming louder as her eyes rolling upward as she losing it badly as she feels Naruto's cock going in deeper and deeper into her ass.

"Damn! Even though I have my cock deep inside of your huge fat ass Samui-neechan! It's still too tight!" said Naruto as Samui yelled back to answer to Naruto, "IT'S BECAUSE YOUR COCK IS TOO HUGE FOR MY ASS! B-BECAUSE K-KEEP G-GOING UNTIL IT REMEMBERS ONLY YOUR COCK JUST LIKE YOU DID WITH MY PUSSY!"

Time skip, 4 hours later, at Samui's apartment

"Y-yes, Aunt Kushina, Naruto-kun is staying with me f-for t-the n-night cause I had him t to help me out at school's pool" said Samui as she talking to Kushina over the phone as she trying to hold back her screams because Naruto is thrusting into her pussy.

" _Ok thank you for telling me you to must have taken a long time to clean the po_ ol." said Kushina on the phone as Samui say "y-yes i-it did, a-and rightnow, w-we g-getting r-ready f-for bed" said Samui as Naruto is about to cum into her pussy with in a few thrusts.

" _Alright, just make sure he's goes to school in the morning and comes home right away after, so it's was nice talking with you Samui, you should come over for dinner sometime!"_ says Kushina as Samui feels Naruto cumming in her pussy as she says while trying hold back her scream "I would love CUM-over! G-goodnight Aunt kushina" as Samui hung up the phone Naruto said "I wonder what Mom will say if she found out I ruined you for other men?"

As Samui no longer holding back her screams "D-DOESN'T M-MATTER! AFTER ALL WE HAVE TWO HOURS OF LUST DRIVING SEX!" as she feels Naruto's hands on her hips as he says "oh don't you know it!" as he thrusted into her even more with Samui screaming much louder than before, "Also If it is us you will either wear nothing, bra and panties with nightie that is optional or your sexy swimwear when just for me to see this sexy body of yours." said Naruto as Samui yells "YES I WILL DO IT CAUSE I'M YOURS! NOW FUCK ME MORE PLEASE!"

And like that the two cousins went on for more than two hours, until late at late.

Lemon over/Time Skip, early morning Friday

Naruto wakes up as he's on Samui's bed as he has Samui to his side as Samui waking up as well, Naruto remembers what they did while being in lust drived, "damn that was something huh Samui-neechan?" said Naruto as he wanders what the time is.

"Yes it was, but now we have to get ready even though I want to stay in bed all day but we can't since your a student and I'm teacher after all, so for now, get in the shower with me" said Samui as she gets up from as she feels very sore from the sex she had with Naruto.

And Naruto smiles as he gets up and joins her in the shower.

While in the shower, they had a bit more fun before heading to the school.

A day after, Saturday Morning

As the morning sun shines on the Uzumaki house, as Kushina is making all of her kids's favorite breakfast while humping her favorite song as Rangiku, Naruto and Isane are wearing they normal clothes as they watching their mother in a very good mood.

"Man Ka-san is in a very good mood." Said Naruto as he kinda knows why as Isane says "yes she is, I never seen her this happy before", and Rangiku says "well Ka-san used to be like this before Tou-chan take that job oversea."

Then Naruto asks "yeah I'm been asking since forever but what does Tou-san even do?" as Rangiku answer, "oh Tou-chan works overseas with oil! That's why he's away for the longest time", Kushina in a happy mood as she place all the food she made on the table as all three of them see their favorites with eyes wide open, "ohhh!" said all 3 of them as Kushina says in a loving voice "enjoy~~~ as for me, I need to get things ready~" as she leaves the room for her kids to enjoy their breakfast.

As the day went, Kushina waited for minato the name of her husband to come home all day long, As Kushina is wearing a red dress with red high heels as the dress makes her unbelievably hot as hell and showing her massive cleavage as she wearing light purple gloves as it nearly goes all the way to her shoulder. (1)

Naruto has to pick his mouth of the ground and his sisters are wide eyed.

"K-Ka-san, w-where did you get that dress?" said Naruto as his eyes are focusing on Kushina's breasts then the rest of her body as Kushina is looking toward the door as she answers Naruto's question, "oh this old thing? I had it for a long time, in fact, I weared it on my first date with your tou-san" said Kushina.

"OH that is so sweet kaa-chan." said Rangiku as Isane wonders if she should do something that someday with Naruto but then she starts blushing badly at the thought since she doesn't know if she should get such a dress after all.

And so like that, the rest day went until night time as Kushina is still waiting as she's in the living room as she thinking where Minato is and why is he taking so long to arrive home. Naruto who was about to head to his room but then he hears the phone rings and about to answer it.

But Kushina beat him to it as she says "Uzumaki residence, Kushina speaking" then she hears a voice that's she hasn't heard for a long time, " _Hi Kushina-chan, it's Minato, I have some bad news_ " said Minato aka Kushina's husband and the father of the three.

"What kind of bad news minato-kun?" said Kushina as she hears Minato say behind phone, " _well it seems my boss had changed my off time on other time cause we hit a jackpot of oil and their needed my help as it there's not enough help around, So I have to stay, sorry Kushina but I won't be home for least other 4 or 5 months._ " as Kushina say in a 'clam' voice "alright, I will tell the kids that you said hello" as she slowly hangs up the phone. Naruto looks at her like what the hell.

With Rangiku says, "kaa-chan, is everything already?" as Kushina just says as she about to walk up to her room, "Minato isn't coming home today, it seems work won't let him leave cause there isn't much help" as she goes upstairs as she disappointed as well sad.

Rangiku look towards Naruto and asks "What are we going to do?" as Naruto and Isane are thinking about this then Isane thought of something, "well if you really think about it, maybe Kaa-san might be frustrated?" said Isane.

As Naruto and Rangiku look at Isane in confused, "Think about it Kaa-san Has not slept with tou-san in a long time, so she has needs that needed to be taken care of." said Isane as Naruto and Rangiku understand of what she mean, "by that you mean Kaa-chan wants to be fuck but seeing that our always away tou-chan isn't here to do that, so that would means that it falls to" said Rangiku as she and Isane looked toward Naruto.

Naruto "OH HELL NO!" shouted as he knows that he had sex with his sisters, his homeroom teacher and follow student and his hot cousin, but he isn't going to fuck his mother all because his father failed of doing that.

"PLEASE Naru~kun." Said Rangiku with puppy dogs eyes with Isane joining in as Naruto tries to resist them as he sweats a bit but with 30 secs later, he gives in as he says "FINE! I will go fuck Kaa-san! But I want something in return! I want you two have lesbian sex and record it while I am fucking Kaa-san" as both start blushing badly upon Naruto's deal.

"DEAL!" Said Rangiku who went behind Isane and grabs her breasts.

With Isane moans loudly as she blushing badly as she feels Rangiku groping her breasts, "good, now then" said Naruto as he goes upstarts follow by Rangiku and Isane.

Uzumaki house, 2nd floor

Naruto stands in front of the door of Kushina's room as he sees Rangiku and Isane going into Rangiku's room as they start doing their part of the deal.

As Naruto opens the door and walks in as Kushina couldn't notice Naruto because she is taking off her dress, Naruto comes up behind Kushina who still isn't noticing him.

And next thing the red hair milf knew, Naruto grabs her breasts, Kushina moans in surprised in while blushing as she looks back and sees, "N-Naruto-kun w-what a-are y-you d-doing?" asks Kushina as she wonders what kind of reason does her son has for doing this.

Naruto smirks as he twists her nipples a bit as he says "Because you are a lonely women you need someone." as Kushina says while embarrassed as well shock of what her son said with her letting out moans, "b-but I'm your mother! A-and m-married! W-we can't and shouldn't do this!" said Kushina.

"Well that didn't stop me fucking both of my sisters, my teacher and follow student, my Cousin into my women" says Naruto, Kushina was shocked to hell of what she's hearing but then.

Lemon starts now

Naruto starts fingering her pussy which makes her moans loudly as she blushing but she tries to resist it, "But I am still your mother and it is illegal.

"Can't care, I will keep fingering you until you beg for my cock to fuck your pussy Kaa-san" said Naruto as he feels his cock getting hard and big in his pants, "No never!" said Kushina as she trying to hold back her moans as well to resist but her body is saying differently as her pussy is leaking out a great deal of juice thats flowing out as it being fingered by Naruto.

A hour later

As a hour passed, Naruto is still fingering his mother's pussy, her very uptight pussy as it overflow of it's juice as a sign that she had cum many times already, "P-please, n-no more" says Kushina as she's completely in a daze as well as close from giving in to Naruto, her son, as she moaning louder and louder as she slowly losing her sanity.

"Nope cause I can see that your close from giving in Kaa-san" said Naruto as he keeps fingering her more and more, Then she finally give up, "Y-YOU WIN! F-FUCK M-MY UNUSED PUSSY! MAKE IT YOURS TO FUCK OF ANYTIME YOU WANT!" yelled Kushina, "oh? Can you say that again but this time, make it sound more like a cock hungry slut, Kaa-san" said Naruto with a smirk.

"PLEASE FUCK ME MAKE ME YOUR CUM DUMPSTER I WILL BE WHATEVER YOU WANT ME TO BE!" yells Kushina and Naruto smirks as he stops fingering her as he starts taking off his clothes and once he's fully naked with his cock out.

' _I-t's bigger than minato's'_ as she looking toward Naruto's cock as it throbbing hard as it leaking out a bit of pre-cum as Naruto says "like my cock Kaa-san?" says Naruto, and Kushina keeps looking at it as she says "y-yes i d-do."

"Good now, spread your legs like a horny red hair milf you are" said Naruto, so Kusina does of he says as she blushing real bad, "y-yes a-as you w-wish" said Kushina as Naruto gets in front of her as he has the tip part of his cock against her pussy as Kushina moans lightly as she feels its.

"Soon you will be mine" says Naruto as he thrusted his cock into Kushina's pussy as well widing her inner walls which it's unbelievably tight as it tightened up onto his cock, "Damn your pussy is tight." said Naruto as he feels the tightness of her pussy.

As for Kushina, "SWEET KAMI! Y-YOUR COCK IS TOO HUGE AND THICK!" yelled Kushina as she going crazy with her breasts bouncing for each time she moves abit.

Naruto starts thrusting into her pussy like a mating bull with Kushina screaming louder than she did before, Naruto continued thrusting.

As the night went, Naruto and Kushina went so many positions, from Cowgirl, and it's twin the reveal cowgirl for a good 40 minutes before switching over the next one , which is doggystyle and this one Kushina loves the most.

And they stay in this for hours on end, with Kushina yelling out "PLEASE MORE FORGET ABOUT YOUR TOU-SAN I BELONG TO YOU!" with her tongue hanging out, "good! Cause he's never here!" says Naruto as slamming into her even more but then he stops.

Then he redraws his cock from her sore red pussy as he link up toward her ass, "NO NOT THERE I HAVE NEVER HAD ANYTHING UP THERE!" yells Kushina as Naruto just smirks as he slams into her ass with her yelling out "OH KAMI! M-MY ASS!" as she cums from there.

"Damn this ass is tighter than your pussy" says Naruto as he thrusting into her ass even than before with Kushina screaming louder as she losing her badly.

This keep going for nearly two or 3 hours, with Naruto still fucking his mother's tight ass as Kushina has the 'fuck silly' face on her as her breasts bouncing like crazy, as Naruto says "here Kaa-san! Take my load!" with Kushina answering that, "YES! FILL MY ASS WITH YOUR CUM NARUTO-KUN!" as she feels Naruto unloading his cum inside of her ass as she screams louder as she cums as well.

Many hours later

Naruto is laying on the bed of his mother's as Kushina is sucking onto his cock with her stomach so swollen up to the point of making her look like pregnant of 12 or 13 months as she has the face of satisfied with a blush on her face as she giving a blowjob on her son's cock, and Naruto is smiling, "are you satisfied Kaa-san?" says Naruto, "Yes Naruto-sama" says Kushina before she takes his cock out of her mouth as she licking it lightly then has it rubbed against her face.

Naruto says "good, and we still have more to do" as he gets Kushina to resume blowing him and Kushina is happy to do it.

Lemon over/Timeskip

Sunday Morning, outside of the House

Samui is walking up to her aunt and uncles door and once she's in front of the door as she knocks on it, as she waits a bit then she hears the doors opening and sees. Her cousin who ruined her with nothing on and he pulled her in the house.

—

 **D:chilffover! Hahaha! *as i laugh evil like, with lighting striking down behind me as blaze see it and wondering where it come from since there's no cloud in the sky***

 **P:*Come up and gibbs slaps you on the back of the head***

 **D:ow! What was that for! *rubs my head***

 **P:The evil laugh and I hope you agree with me on the next chapter.**

 **D:which is?**

 **P:I will tell you on pm don't want to spoil it.**

 **D:alright, oh also this will be the last update of the year since the new year is coming soon!**

 **P: Yup Yeah and how long have we been working together?**

 **D:damn it's been so long now, oh that reminds me!**

 **P:?**

 **D:here *i give you a bottle of wine***

 **P:*takes the bottle* Damn this is a good year *Pop it open and pour two glasses* TO THE NEW YEAR**

 **D:YEAH! Oh and also it's very strong by the way *i see you drink it before i said it***

 **P: So The strongest i have had when they first started making wine. Also You will find that info i want.**

 **D:other time, anyway what do you readers think of the story? I know it seems short and all that, do remember that me and blaze just out of the holiday break after all.**

 **P:Yup and we started working together on Feb 10,2016**

 **D:damn really? It seems longer! Oh well anyway next stop for the new year! After all so long, we going to the AU of my first story!**

 **P:FINALLY! I FINALLY GET THERE!**

 **D:yup *i open up the gateway that leads to it as blaze sees me with a bit of surprised about it***

 **P:I thought I told you leave them to me.**

 **D:yeah but i got better doing it! Anyway, leave a review!**

 **P:*I go up and poke the gateway and it falls apart.* Uh Oh better.**

 **D:oh anyway favorited and please no flames as it no longer welcome!**

 **P:*I nod and create the gateway and had to help you as you were tired from making the gateway.* After we go through please leave the gateways to me you might send us somewhere else.**

 **D:no promise! *as we go through the gateway***

 **P:Oh yes you are leaving them to me. *the gateway closes***

—


	3. Chapter 3

—

 ***the gateway opens***

 **D:*walks out of as I finished with the bowl of ramen* that was amazingly good!**

 **P:*I am speaking japanese***

 **D:?**

 **P:Ah sorry I said yeah it was and i can't wait to see how everyone reacts to the smell of cat piss on sakura.**

 **D:but that will have to wait, and also, *Puts on a business suit with a briefcase***

 **P:*I change into my normal look cause people know me with the shoulder hanging jacket.(think of what whitebeard wears but with sweatpants and a muscle shirt and no bandana)**

 **D:cool look, as for me, i'm a businessman thats goes door to door.**

 **P:They all know my as a owner of a business.**

 **D:local or chain?**

 **P:Worldwide Phoenix corps**

 **D:alright, anyway let's get start- *i forget about to put the shadow wolf pup a collar and i know she won't like it but I have to or else the dog catchers will get her on sight* now hold still little wolf *holding the collar***

 **P:*she run to me and a collar appears***

 **D:Oh okay then, let's start, last time, Naruto had sex with his teacher/godmother along with a follow student, his cousin Samui and finally his mother, so what's going to happen next? Blaze?...I'm starting to feel uncomfortable with this monkey suit.**

 **P:We own nothing. So watch and see.**

 **D:*unfroze time as I head somewhere to change to something since I hate wearing the suit now as I walk past the Uzumaki house ***

—

 **Naruto's Highschool Life**

 **Chapter 3**

Flashback/Video Playing

As Rangiku had turns on her Video Camera as she setting it up somewhere that it could record everything in her room with her little Sister Isane is sitting on the bed as she blushing badly, "i-is it ready Rangiku-nee?" says Isane as she blushing badly.

Rangiku answers as she grabs Isane's breasts "Yes my darling little sister it is ready." then puts her mouth on Isane's left breasts and sucks at her nipple through her shirt.

Lemon Yuri sisters starts

Isane starts moaning loudly as Rangiku removing Isane's clothes, "your so cute Isane~" says Rangiku as she kisses Isane on the lips as both sisters share a heated kiss.

Both sisters kissing each other more and more while blushing as their tongues touch each other as the kiss itself becomes more and more intense as well heated, Then Rangiku takes off her own clothes to show that she has no bra on thus allowing her breasts bounce in front of Isane's face.

"Come on Isane, suck your big sister's breasts~" Says Rangiku as she blushing madly, Isane grabs her sister's breasts and starts sucking onto Rangiku's left breast while grabbing the right with Rangiku moaning loudly as she blushing more.

This keep going for a good 5 minutes with Isane switching between Rangiku's breasts with left to right and so on, but then Rangiku gets an idea as she asks Isane to lay down on the bed, which Isane does as she notice of what Rangiku as she blushing even more because Rangiku gets on Isane with her pussy and ass onto her face, now the sisters are in the 69 position.

They start licking each others pussies with Rangiku starting first with Isane moans very loud, Rangiku stops for a sec as she says "come on Isane~ eat my pussy while I do the same with yours~~" a she goes back licking Isane's pussy.

Isane is moaning like crazy as she do what Rangiku says and starts licking her big sister's pussy deeply, as the Uzumaki keeps going from licking to fingering to licking and fingering, as well cumming a few times now, as Rangiku gets her tongue go deeper into Isane's pussy, as she licking the inner walls of her little Sister's pussy, as Isane herself uses three fingers to fingered Rangiku's pussy with juice squirting out of her pussy as it too much for Rangiku.

A bit later with Rangiku and Isane is panting after cumming for the last time then next, both of them do scissor with each other as Rangiku places her pussy onto Isane's with both of them moans very loud while blushing into a new level of blush while using their arms as support, as Rangiku says "I-I s-seen this i-in p-porn v-videos b-but I n-never thought I would d-do i-it with you I-Isane", Isane nods "I-i w-won't l-lie, m-me too, a-are you r-ready R-Rangiku-n-neechan?" says as both sisters are trembling, as their pussies getting each other wet by the sec, then finally.

Their start rubbing each other with them moaning very loud while blushing badly, at start, their went slow but as minutes go by, their starts moving up the rate of speed with their breasts bouncing as their going faster, faster until finally, their went crazy fast, with their pussies rubbing each each other more and more, with Rangiku holding onto Isane's legs and Isane lays into kisses Rangiku.

They moan into the kiss as their keep scissoring each other.

A hour later

Rangiku laying on the bed with Isane putting on a strap on but it's not the normal kind, as it has two dildos, with Rangiku as her legs upward as she holding them with her pussy and ass ready, "a-are you s-sure a-about this Rangiku-neechan?" asks Isane as she going to fuck her sister like this.

"Yes little sister I am sure." Said Rangiku as she waits for it with Isane uses two Dildos to rub onto her pussy and ass lightly with Rangiku moans likely as "t-their n-not b-big as Naruto-kun's b-but still big t-though" Rangiku talks while moaning, And Isane is thrusting into her older sister's holes.

And Rangiku screams lightly as she feels the dildos deep inside of her as she legs go of her legs as it automatically wraps around Isane which makes her go deeper into her holes as Isane as her breasts onto Rangiku's as both of them looking at each other with blushes on them.

"You know little sister I never thought that we would be doing this." says Rangiku, as Isane says "m-me too e-even though w-we h-had sex with Naruto-kun" as she blushing badly, Thinking back to when Naruto fucked both of them.

Once their finished talking, Isane starts moving her hips to thrusted into Rangiku's pussy and ass with Rangiku starts moaning loudly with their breasts bouncing against each other.

Then Isane kisses Rangiku deeply while she's thrusting into her big sister's holes more.

30 minutes later

Isane now has Rangiku on her lap with Rangiku moaning out "Oh man this feels so good!" as she moving her hips onto the Dildos like crazy while Isane sucking onto her breasts while groping it, as both of them sweating more and more as the sisters keep going more.

After a few Minutes Rangiku cums as it covers the dildos with it and Rangiku falls on her back them still in her, as Rangiku trying to catch her breath, but Rangiku felt her legs moving up as she see Isane about to fuck her again "w-wait Isane! I'm stil-"

Isane does not listen and thrusts in again with Rangiku moans very loud once again, this lasted for two hours.

Rangiku has the strap on as it her turn with Isane is bends over on the bed with Rangiku says as she is covered in sweating "it's big sister's turn my dear little sister, are you ready?" Isane looks very nervous at the look in Rangiku's eyes.

Rangiku gets behind Isane and thrusted the two Dildos into Isane's hole with her moaning very loud, as The Big Sister Fucking her little sister with no mercy with as she says "R-Rangiku-neechan! Y-your too rough!" as she holding onto the blanket and biting her lip lightly.

"Think about it as practice cause Naruto-kun might be rough!" says Rangiku as she making her thrusts more rough than before with Isane moaning even louder.

Fast forward into the video as it near sunrise

Rangiku and Isane are making out then looks toward Rangiku's Camera while breathing hard and blushing red, "we hope you like the video Naruto-kun~" and the video ends with Rangiku coming up to it and stops it.

Flashback/Video end

Naruto smiles as he looks down as he see Samui giving him a blowjob as he asks her about it, She removes her mouth and says "It was nice now FUCK ME!" as she quickly takes off her clothes as naruto says "oh I plan to! And as you know, right now, my sisters are having their fun with Kaa-san" as he grabs Samui's breasts as she moans loudly.

In Rangiku's room

Both sisters have strap-ons and they are fucking Kushina as Kushina moaning out "oh god! Yes! Fuck me more my girls!" as both of them thrusting into Their mother's holes more.

with Rangiku thrusting into Kushina's pussy as she licking her Milf breasts and Isane has Kushina's ass as she gives her mother a kiss with tongue acting.

Rangiku licks her mother's breasts more then sucks onto them more with Kushina going crazy with lust as her daughters keep fucking her more.

Back with Naruto and Samui in the living room

Naruto is Fucking Samui by having her on his lap with his cock thrusted into her pussy with Samui yelling out "YES PLEASE FUCK YOUR NAUGHTY COUSIN GET ME PREGNANT FOR ALL I CARE JUST PLEASE FUCK ME WITH YOUR MIGHTY COCK!" as she already losing her mind as Naruto just smirking as he fucking his hot sexy cousin more.

"Tell me Samui! Do you think my tou-san is a asshole for not coming and leaves my poor Kaa-san alone in bed?!" asks Naruto as he thrusting into her even more as she answers Naruto "YES HE IS NOW HE HAS LOST OUT ON HAVING YOUR MOTHER YOU OWN HER NOW!" yelled Samui as her breasts bouncing crazy with her bra still on and Naruto says "You are right I own my mother now just like I own your sexy ass." as he thrusts his cock even harder then before into Samui as she screams even louder than before as she lost more of her mind as she going crossed eye.

Naruto kisses her cheek as he grabs a hold of her ass tightly with him thrusting into her pussy until, he unleashes his latest Load into Samui's pussy with her yelling out "YES! PAINT MY INSIDES WITH YOUR CUM NARUTO-KUN!"

"OH I plan to all weekend with my sisters and mother ALL WEEKEND LONG AND YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE ALLOWED TO WEAR!" says Naruto with Samui falls backward as she on floor, and Naruto uses his as a new position as he thrusted into Samui once again with his cock going deeper with her yelling out her answer "BIKINI, BRA AND PANTIES OR NOTHING AT ALL AND I HAVE A VERY SEXY BIKINI FOR YOU TO SEE!"

Couple hours laters

As Samui, Rangiku and Isane are eating in the dining room, meanwhile in the Kitchen, Naruto is thrusting into Kushina's pussy as she's bending over on the counter with her yelling out "FUCK YOUR HOT HORNY MILF MORE NARUTO-KUN! FUCK ME UNTIL I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING BUT YOUR COCK!" as her ass cheeks jiggles and her breasts bouncing on the counter.

"Oh I will It is asham that tou-san is an Idiot" says Naruto as he thrusting in Kushina's pussy even more as he gropping her ass tightly and Kushina is screaming louder than before, as she loving this so much.

A hour later

In the living room, Naruto is sitting on the couch, as his cock is being lick by Rangiku and Isane while Kushina and Samui are in the 69 position as their licking each other's pussy like there tomorrow, Naruto is enjoying this and is thinking that he is in heaven, "I never thought this would happen, I'm glad we moved here" says Naruto.

Lemon over/Weekend over

As the students are heading back to school after having a good weekend, Naruto with his sisters walking at his side, as he thinking the classes that he has to go though but after school, Kushina promised him that when he comes back, she will let him fuck her ass all night long, but after finishing homework of course but however, Naruto feels a bit off since he woke up and he doesn't know why.

Naruto tells his sisters that he is going to see the nurse, both understand, while hoping it's nothing serious.

At the Nurse's Office

Naruto appears at the Nurse's office as he walks in and informs the Nurse and her Assistant, as he talks to them, he takes a look at the Nurse, as she has long black as she has a large braid down the front of her body as she wearing a doctor coat with her black shirt as it hugging her massive H breasts with a massive ass to match as her legs are thick, with net socks and a blue skirt as she sitting on her chair and her name is Doctor Unohana, and standing behind her is her Assistant, as she wearing a nurses outfit which is white as it hugging her figure like her Double G breasts and her much bigger ass, her name is Shizune and she's wearing down of what Naruto is telling them.

Naruto starts to explain what his problem is, "so you start feeling odd when you first appeared here? Mmmm" says Unohana as she thinking and Shizune says "maybe he has a upset stomach from what he ate?", Naruto says "no, It's not my stomach, thats for sure" as he knows it's not what he had eat...right?

Meanwhile at the Uzumaki house

Kushina is looking at a empty small bag as she knows what it is as she says to herself "I might I might have put that special herb on Naruto's food a bit too much" What she doesn't know is that she will be punished for this, as she say "I thought I put in a little on Naruto's food, sigh I'm in so much trouble" sighs heavily.

Back at the School Nurse office

Naruto still feeling odd as Unohana checks on his temperature, as she says "well you seem that you are heating up but not in a fever way, or a Flu, but what?" as she in a lost for this. Shizune then with permission draws some blood, then she does a check on it and sees that his blood is normal, this just makes the two more confused.

Unohana gets up and then drops something and bends down to pick it up, as she bends over, her skirt shows her ass toward Naruto, as Naruto see it, he feels something, something that's pure primal lust, The next thing Unohana knows is, someone has grabbed her ass as she looks back and sees Naruto who has his raging hard cock out as she Unohana "w-what are you doing Nar-" she couldn't finished as she gets taken and gets thrown on the bed, as Naruto closed the drapes.

Shizune rise up her head and she turns her to see that both of them are gone, as she say "Unohana? Naruto? Where did they go?" but then she hears something. She then sees the closed drapes.

Lemon starts

Naruto has Unohana deep throating his cock, and Unohana's clothes are gone and Shizune gasps in shock about this, and before she knows it, Naruto grabs her and pulls her in as he closed the Drapes again.

A minute later

Naruto now has both Unohana and Shizune sucking his cock by Unohana and Shizune licking then sucking Naruto's ball as both of them are blushing badly.

Naruto is moaning while his hands are on their heads as the two keep doing it more and more.

10 minutes later

Naruto is thrusting into Shizune's pussy fast and hard with Unohana watching as she is fingering herself while groping her left breast. Naruto then grabs shizune's breasts with shizune screams even louder than before with her inner walls getting more tighter onto Naruto's cock as he thrusting into her more, "YOUR BREAKING ME! YOUR BREAKING MY PUSSY IN HALF!" yelled Shizune, Unohana is hoping that she is next as she fingering herself even more while watching them keep at it.

As Naruto keeps fucking Shizune for 20 minutes until he is thrusting into her like crazy with her screaming louder and louder until she feels Naruto cums inside of her with her screams her heart out "S-SO MUCH CUM! I-IT'S E-ENOUGH T-TO KNOCK M-ME UP!"

Naruto just grunt and after he finishes cumming in Shizune He grabs Unohana as she smiles happily as she and Naruto kisses each other deeply while Shizune twitching a bit with Naruto's cum leaking out of her pussy as she saying "s-so m-much cum~~" as she recovering.

Naruto breaks the kiss with Unohana, he then has her on fours and right away thrusted into her pussy with yelling out "YOUR COCK IS SO HUGE YOUR GOING TO BREAK ME!" with Unohana losing her mind as Naruto thrusting into her like crazy with her screaming louder and louder by the sec.

As Naruto fucking Unohana more as he giving into more to his primal lust as the smell of lust is filling up the whole room, and time become inexistent to them, with Unohana screams even louder as she losing it badly.

But it didn't take long until Naruto cums inside of Unohana's pussy, filling her up with as it seems like gallons with Unohana yelling out "PLEASE YOUR GOING TO GET ME PREGNANT PLEASE STOP!" but her words falls to deaf ears as he starts thrusting into her again while he's still cumming with Unohana screams even more than before as she losing her mind even more.

Couple hours later

Naruto is now thrusting both Unohana and Shizune as his cock is thrusting between their pussy with both of them had long lost their minds as their screaming more and more, The door opens and Samui walks in, as she calls out "Naruto-kun! Are you here?" then she hears screaming with Rangiku and Isane who have been worrying about Naruto during the whole day.

She sees naruto fucking the nurses long with Rangiku and Isane as Samui says "w-whats going on? And how long have there been at it?", with the sisters thinks about then "i think he's been fucking them since he said that he wasn't feeling well" says Rangiku, as Samui faces palm as she had a feeling about this.

A hour later at Uzumaki House/Lemon over

Kushina is on her knees with Samui looking at her, "so you use that herb again, correct me if I'm wrong, last time you used it, you had a friend of mine go crazy with lust onto her boyfriend which later become her husband as well the father of her twins after their going at it for ungodly 70 hours" says Samui as her eyebrow twitches a bit.

"T-to be fair back then, that tea was meant for you, and your friend drank it by mistake" says Kushina as she sweating nervous like, "AND WHO THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING OF HOOKING ME UP WITH?!" Samui outburst at Kushina, "your ex at the time! I Thought you two weren't doing anything and I was worried about you back then" says Kushina, "The reason I broke up with that son of a bitch is because was cheating on me and he is a teacher at the school and i was not ready for it." says Samui and Kushina sigh then "but thats in the past, this is right and your big trouble my dear Aunt! And what it is? Well you will be lock up in your room with Naruto fucking nonstop until your in a complete mess" says Samui as kushina looks scared.

"But after Rangiku and Isane have their turn with them and I would join in, but I have take Unohana and Shizune home and their aren't waking up since Naruto really gave it to them real good" says Samui as she heads out.

Kushina sits there then her daughters came in and chained her up as both of them are naked with gallons of cums leaking out of their pussies, "you wait in your room Kaa-san until Naruto-kun fuck us out cold" says both of them as Kushina tears a bit "i'm sorry! I didn't mean this to happen!" says as she being taken toward her room.

Two days later

Naruto is walking in the school with the note and all the make-up work as he has two more notes for his sisters, from what he has been told by Samui from this morning, Naruto had fuck his mother and sisters into the point of passing out and sore beyond belief and they aren't waking for a day or two.

Naruto sighs heavily as he also told by Samui that he had fucked the nurse and her assistant as well, so he will be taking a break for awhile, a month seems fine to him as a break.

So like that Naruto takes his break from having sex begins, as the time goes by with him going to school, taking classes and the lessons they had, as well as taking a test or two or three, and of course he had to inform his lovers that's he taking a break which their understand.

So as a month pasted, Naruto is walking down the hall while holding a big stack of paper toward one of the teacher named Asuma, He heard something and when he looked into asuma's office he was having sex with a student as Naruto couldn't believe it, as he remembers that Asuma has a girlfriend named Kurenai.

So he quickly takes a picture without a flash, once he took it, he walks off as fast as he can as he goes talk to Samui about this, He gets to samui's office and she along with a woman are in there.

As the two are talking, until the woman with long black hair notice him as Naruto takes a look of her, her breasts are double F and she has a good plump ass as her name is Kurenai, ' _why is Asuma-sensei cheating behind this hot woman with a girl with pink hair?! She doesn't have much going for her?!'_ as Samui looks at Naruto.

"Oh Naruto! What's brings you here?" says Samui, "I SAW ASUMA HAVING SEX WITH A STUDENT AND I HAVE PROOF" yelled Naruto as he shows both of them the photo on his phone, as Samui says "i knew it! That man never learns" as she clearly pisses off as it not really new to her.

"Your Right Samui-sensei Asuma is a fucking horn dog like that kiba brat! and-"Whatever Naruto was about to say stopped because he heard someone sniffing he turned and it was Kurenai and she was crying. "I s-should h-have l-listen t-to y-you S-Samui-chan, but n-no, a-all because I f-fooly b-believed that I c-could change him" says Kurenai with Samui comforting her, as Kurenai is crying.

Naruto doesn't know what to do about this, as Samui gets a idea, "Naruto-kun, why don't you take Kureani to her car like that she could head home" As samui takes the phone to show the principle and Naruto takes Kurenai to her car.

As Kurenai opens the door as she says, "could you come with me? I-I really don't want to by myself right now" with Naruto looks at her as he thinking about it In the end he nods.

Half a hour later, at Kurenai's apartment

The door opens by Kurenai as she walks in with a bit of tears running down, with Naruto behind her as he comforting her as their head over to the couch with Kurenai on as she crying more.

The phone rings but Naruto picks it up "Hello Yuhi residents Naruto speaking." he learned it from Kurenai during the way here.

" _Naruto-kun It is your cousin Samui."_ said Samui through the phone.

Naruto answers "Whats up Samui?" as he wonders why Samui called Kurenai's home phone then remembers that she has his phone.

" _Well, thanks to the photo you take, Naruto, as it turns out that Asuma was in fact a rapist AND I DATED THAT RAPIST he was arrest and this girl you saw him with she agreed to the sex for a good grade but this is not the first time he has fucked his students, the Principal had to get the Police involved in this, so now not only his Asuma lost his job, he's also heading to jail with no trial"_ say Samui on the other phone.

Naruto says "oh hell! Should I explain this to Kurenai? Cause this is really heavy shit and I think it should come from someone at least she knows then someone like me that she just met" as he had his head on his hand.

" _The principle is letting me off work early so I will be there to explain it all to her, just tell that I will be there soon"_ says Samui as she hands up after she says 'bye for now' to Naruto, and the lone Uzumaki male looks at her Kurenai who is still crying.

"Samui is on her way that way you will have two people to help you." says Naruto with Kurenai nods.

A bit later

Samui knocks on the door and waits a few secs as Naruto opens up and lets Samui in, Samui goes over to kurenai then sits down and explains what happened to her ex and after all that Kurenai says she is going for a shower.

After awhile, Kurenai come back in the room in a as she says "i never slept with him but just the thought of what he does just makes my body feel so filthy" as she wearing nothing a towel which she forget that Naruto is here.

"Yeah I hear you I did the same thing after I broke up with him" says Samui as she rubs her shoulders as Naruto is looking the other way which Kurenai is confused about, "why is he looking at the wall?" asks Kurenai. Samui just points to what Kurenai is wearing and Kurenai looks down to see that she is wearing just a towel. Her face Becomes so crimson she looks like a tomato.

So she rushes into her room and put on clothes as she telling herself why did she forget about that, so she put on her bra, panties and finally a crimson robe, Samui comes in as she ask, "are you finally covered?", as Samui was walking up to Kuenai with a little sway in her hips abit. Kurenai looks at Samui's hips.

As she smile as she says "you know, I have to say," as she removes Kurenai's robe and sits on her lap, "It has been sometime since you and I had some fun, Kurenai" as she kisses Kurenai deeply.

But Kurenai stops her, "w-we can't, your cousin is here!" says Kurenai even though she really wants to but can't, "oh you mean Naruto-kun? Well he could join us~" says Samui, Kurenai Is shocked the her lover in secret would suggest that, "b-but" she gets cuts off, "he has a huge cock, and not only he had fuck me, he also had sex with his sisters and mother" says Samui.

Kurenai is shocked as hell then Samui grabs Kurenai's ass and kisses her again, then Naruto walks in to check of what's going on as he says "Samu-" but he sees of what going on.

Samui stops making out with Kurenai as she looks at him, "oh Naruto, would you like to join?~" says Samui as she taking off her clothes with Kurenai blushing badly, "But first let me introduce my female lover Kurenai who will Join our special family activity~" says Samui as she kisses Kurenai again but very deep kind of kiss, with Naruto watching this.

Lemon starts

Samui gets off Kurenai's lap and gets behind her showing Naruto what Kurenai is wearing.

Then Samui strips Kurenai of her clothes in front of Naruto who is blushing with his pants feeling very tight, as Samui gets Kurenai on her lap as their resume making deeply with a lot of tongue action between the two.

"Samui-chan lis-" But she was cut off by Samui as she kissing Kurenai more and more, Samui stops kissing her for sec as she pushing her breasts against Kurenai's as she goes back kissing her deeply.

But then Samui stops as she says, "now about you give Naruto-kun a sexy dance?"

Samui got up and pulled Kurenai with and Had Naruto sit down and Kurenai gave him a lap dance but she was so embarrassed, as Naruto sees her giving his lap dance as his cock getting harder than before.

Then Naruto grabs Kurenai's ass and pulls her down onto his lap and pulls her back to his chest while his hands go for her breasts. "So you are my Samui-chans lover and now you are going to become our lover." As Naruto squeezed Kurenai's breasts making her moan as Samui removed her clothes and she was naked to the world then she kissed kurenai again.

10 minutes later

Naruto has Kurenai riding his cock as she screaming top of her lungs as she riding Naruto's cock by bucking her hips fast with Samui watching them as she fingering herself and groping her right away then sucks onto it.

"YOUR COCK IS SO HUGE! I-IT'S RUINING MY PUSSY BY RESHAPING IT TO YOUR COCK SO IT COULD SATISFIED BY YOU ALONE!"yelled Kurenai as she riding Naruto more and more.

Samui seeing this as she fingering herself more as it making it go deeper as Naruto grabs her breasts which makes Kurenai screams louder with Naruto saying "or that, in truth your just a cock hungry slut!"

"Oh I think that is it Naruto-kun." Said Samui as she moans very loud as she fingering herself more as she cums very hard, as Kurenai riding Naruto's cock as she going very crazy with lust.

"YES! I IT'S TRUE! I'M A COCK HUNGRY SLUT WHO'S RIDING A MASSIVE COCK TO HER HEART'S CONTENT!" Kurenai yells as she loving Naruto's cock.

A hour later

Kurenai is buried onto Samui's pussy as she licking it like there no tomorrow as Naruto is thrusting into Kurenai's pussy with her womb filled with his first load of cum with Samui moaning like crazy as she losing it badly cause Kurenai's licking are very intense and deep, "yes! Lick my pussy more!" says Samui as she close from cumming hard.

Another hour later

Naruto has both of them on to each other as he thrusting his cock into Kurenai's pussy as it going in rough as he fingering both holes of Samui with her moaning like crazy.

"OH MAN BOTH OF YOU ARE JUST HORNY WOMAN!" says Naruto as he keeps fingering Samui and thrusting into Kurenai as both of them are losing it badly.

As both cum at this moment "C-CAUSE YOUR THE BEST LOVER NARUTO-KUN!" and Naruto just smirks as he looks at the time and he start thinking that he should get home soon, but after another round or two with them.

Lemon over

The next day

Naruto in his normal clothes on and the same goes for his sisters, and their should be in school but however with what happen with Asuma, the school would be closed for couple until the whole mess of it is cleaned up.

Naruto is changing the channels on the Tv with Rangiku asking, "maybe we should go out since there's not anything good on, sigh, why must they have the goods one air later in the day?" as she drops her head down.

"No clue But I am glad that Idiot ex of our cousin is gone " said Naruto who is happy since he never did like Asuma, "But what will happen to that pink haired girl? You know the one that Asuma had sex with?" asks Isane as she on the floor with a chip in her mouth as Rangiku "well I heard that she going to other school, by her folks of course, like that the girl won't be called by anything" says Rangiku.

Then Kushina walks in the room, "well I don't know if this girl was force or just agreed to have sex with him to change her grades, but I do know her mother though, and I just talk to her this morning, well, it seems that her and husband are in a something of fight, about where to send their daughter to, a nun or a public school, and it just turned into a big fight, it go so bad, she just threw her husband out of the house" says Kushina

"Damn I feel bad that this had to happen to Her." Said Samui who is visiting as Naruto says "alright let's forget about this and let's do something! Rangiku? Isane" as he gets up.

Rangiku and Isane get up as well and so, the Uzumaki sildings head out with Kushina and Samui stayed behind, since their going to talk after all.

Arashi City

Shopping district

As all three are walking around, both Rangiku and Isane check the clothes as Naruto went over to the shops that have the latest games When they ran into two other students.

And Naruto knows one of them are from the class from next door, and other in his class, a girl with long blonde hair with light blue eyes as she wearing a tee shirt with loss right side as it hanging down as it hugging her Double F breasts and jeans as it showing off her legs and her ass as it big.

The girl next to Ino is Mila rose and she is wearing a black tee shirt and red jeans, her skin is dark tone as her breasts are about one size bigger than Ino's as well her ass, in way both of them are very hot, that a few guys are checking them out, and a couple of girls as both Ino and Mila not noticing as their just busy with their shopping.

Naruto is thinking 'is that Ino from my class? and is that girl related to that Miss Mabui?', as he goes up to them, as he gets closer and he was about to say something to them.

"Hey you are Ino right?" says Naruto as Ino looks behind her and see Naruto, "oh! Naruto-kun! Yes you are right I'm Ino, Mila, you know him right?" says Ino.

As Mila stops looking through the clothes, she looks at Naruto, "oh! The new right?" says Mila as she introduce herself, "I'm Mila Rose, from well the class next to your's and Ino's, so tell us Naruto, why are you here?" and Naruto looks around if he could found his sisters but couldn't, "well I come here with my sisters but I think I lost track of them, but I'm not worried, since they can take care of themselves, Kaa-san made sure of that" says Naruto.

As Ino asked a question about that "you mean like your Kaa-san sent them to self defense class?", but then Naruto says "no, she teach us how to fight since from what I had heard, she was a fighter and destroying gangs when she was my age" as he remembers the stories that he had heard from other day.

Ino looks scared at hearing that as she says in a nervous tone, "j-just w-who is y-your k-kaa-san a-anyway?" as she has a image of Naruto's mother who looks younger while being covered in shadows, "oh her name Is Kushina Uzumaki" says Naruto as Ino says "I-I see, maybe m-my kaa-chan knows her" as she still nervous as Mila is thinking who does know her from looking through her father's yearbook ' _s-she's that woman that pops is scared of'_ as she sweating.

Naruto knows the scared looks on their faces, "there's no need to be scared of my kaa-san, she's really nice, just don't piss her off" says Naruto, and Mila and Ino "o-okay."

"Well enough about my family, tell me, do one of you know about that pink hair girl?" says Naruto as Mila moves her head to the side after she shakes off her nervous as well the fear of Naruto's mother, "You have to be more specific, since there's two, one is the head school security's little daughter, you know the big scary guy with a eye patch and odd hairstyle, and other one is the banshee herself Sakura" says Mila.

"The one that is leaving school." says Naruto, as Mila says with Ino flinches a bit, "oh Sakura, Ino here knows her the longest even though their friendship kindla got broken off since last year" as she turns her head to Ino.

"Was it over some guy or something very stupid?" asked Naruto with hoping it is not the first one, "it was something stupid" says Ino.

"How stupid?" says Naruto as he rises a brow, Ino says "it was so stupid that our friendship from all way back to our first day of Elementary school was destroyed by Sakura herself just because I had a boyfriend or used to but then one day Sakura was trying to find one and blamed me for her not being able to get a boyfriend, as it all end up her kissing him on the spot and he didn't bother to stop her" says Ino.

Mila adds in "I knew that guy was bad news when she first start dating him by the way" and Ino says "I wish I should have listen to you then maybe Sakura and I would have still be friends or maybe I don't know" as she starts thinking.

"What was the guy's name?" Asked Naruto as Ino reply "don't remember or care since he was willing to cheat on me on the spot" as she wave it off.

"Understandable and I agree hell there is someone I don't wish to see or remember again." Said Naruto as both of them are curious about that.

"Anyway, what really happened to this Sakura girl anyway?" says Naruto as Ino "oh right, the truth is, Sakura had sex with Asuma, is because she was falling even though she claims that she smart back then, or what she was told by him" says Ino with Mila says "theres a chance that guy lied to Sakura to you know to have sex with him" who isn't sure about it.

"I don't know we have not talked in a long time and if we do talk it is usually yelling" says Ino as Naruto nodding to that, "I see" says Naruto then "NARUTO-KUN! WE LEAVING COME ON!" yelled both Rangiku and Isane as their looking for him until their see him with Ino and Mila, "oh that's my cue to leave, I will see you two other day!" says Naruto as he waves bye to them.

"What do you think happened to Naruto?" asked Ino

"No idea but we will not bug him he will tell us when he is ready." Said Mila rose and Ino nods then they went back to shopping.

Naruto walked towards his sisters and then they started to walk home.

Which upon arriving home, their had a nice dinner and starts talking and so on, with Kushina telling them other stories of her past as it about facing a massive group of gangsters that were about to destroy store which was Kushina's favorite place to hang out at the time and she had help of Tier Harribel and a guy name Kenpachi.

—

 ***me and blaze are at the gaming store at the shopping district***

 **D:*looking through a few of the games* what do they have here?**

 **P:Who knows now pause time my friend.**

 **D:*place the games back* we don't need to, i found out that this world's time moves slow, so by the time we come back here, it would have been a day.**

 **P:wonderful while the other worlds times move faster ugh.**

 **D:yeah, that sucks, anyway, what a chapter! And it was whole lotta drama! Which i don't know if i should like it or not.**

 **P:*I change my voice to Samui's* Next time check out what happens and will Sasuke return? Who knows but make sure to come back and find out for yourself. *I change my voice back***

 **D:*looks at blaze* dude i didn't know you could talk like a lady?**

 **P:I can change my voice to anyone's *I change mine to yours* I just have to hear it once or through the owners thoughts. *I change it back***

 **D:I see, anyway, as Blaze said in Samui's voice, what will happen next? We will found out later, for now, leave a review with flames no longer welcome! Favorited if you are new here, and look forward for the next chapter! Lets go bla- *notice a sale on meats* ohhh a sale!**

 **P:*Come back with bags full of meat while dragging you through the gateway which had opened and no one but us and the pup saw it and after we go through it closes and vanishes.***

—


	4. Chapter 4

—

 ***A gateway opens and the Carrier appears. As it far above***

 **D:*sleeping near the edge of the carrier that i could fall out if i turn over*zzzzzzzzzzz**

 **P:Well the idiot went over the edge. It is not the fall that will kill you but the sudden stop at the bottom.**

 **D:*still sleeping as I talk in my sleep* last time, Naruto had sex with Kurenai zzzzzzz.**

 **P: Kushina also fed Naruto the lust dust. Where he fucked the school nurses. He also got a teacher arrested. I might use it on dealt but have in a gay bar.**

 **D:*gets up but still sleeping as Dealt starts sleepwalking* zzzzzzzzz.**

 **P: *Chains Dealt to the carrier***

 **D:*walking but not moving at all as I sleep* zzzzzzz.**

 **P: We own nothing at all.**

 ***as Blaze turn to see that Dealt somehow got free from the chains and walks off who knows where***

 **P:Oh great the idiot walked off somewhere.**

 ***the carrier drops a bit then comes back right up as well others that's happening on the carrier***

—

 **Naruto's Highschool Life**

 **Chapter 4**

As it been days since what happen at the School, right now, Naruto walking down the street as he heading to school and he's by himself before, his sisters has a Doctor's appointment, as he walking, a pair bump into him, and what Naruto had saw were, ink blue hair and orange hair, not only that, Naruto is on the ground as he feels two on him.

Naruto knows who they are, They are Orihime Inoue, and Hinata Hyuga, aka the big breasted hotties, and what Naruto knows that both of them are best friends and what's more, they on him with Orihime is first to say "OH I am so sorry Naruto-san." as she rubs the side of her head as there a light blush, while for Hinata however, she's blushing up a big storm, that she says at a fast rate,"sosorryNaruto" that she just gets up from Naruto and walks with Orihime follows her without saying "please forgive her!" and vanish from sight.

Naruto is thinking of two things about Hinata, one is that she really shy or has a massive crush on him, as he is walking away his gym teacher sees him.

Which is a woman with dark skin, golden irises, and black hair as she wearing the school's tracksuit which it's hugging her figure very nice as it hugging her G Cup breasts, she is Yoruichi, The School Head Gym Teacher as she calls out by saying "hey!" as she come up to him.

"Oh good morning sensei." Said Naruto as he sees her coming his way, "morning blonde, and where your sisters?" Yoruichi asked, Naruto answers that, "well my sisters along with Kaa-san had a doctor appointment, for what? I have no idea", as Yoruichi 'mmm' as she says "I see, anyway, I have noticed this aura on you" as she looking at Naruto.

"Oh and what is this Aura telling you?" says Naruto as he wondering what she's on about, "that I don't know myself, like there's this what's the word I'm looking for? Mmm I believe it's irresistible to not notice that you are handsome~"

"Yeah and kiba tried to show me who the "Alpha" of the school is one my first day of school because I have the girls attention and he didn't any at all." says Naruto as he knows that this hot gym teacher is after him, "I see, well I would love to talk more, but it's almost time for school" says Yoruichi as she starts running.

With Naruto checking the time, and see that it's indeed almost time for the first bell to ring.

Time skip, Lunch time

At the School Roof

As Naruto is eating on the roof of the school and he's by himself as he enjoying the peace and qui-

"THERE YOU ARE YOU BASTARD!" Shouted Kiba as slam opens the doors as he walks up to with a pissed off look while Naruto doesn't seem to care as he eating his launch, "um, do I know you?" says Naruto as he doesn't seem to remember Kiba at all.

"YOU ARE THE BASTARD THAT GOT ME IN TROUBLE! I AM HERE TO SHOW YOU WHO IS THE TOP DOG IN THIS SCHOOL!" yelled Kiba as Naruto turns to the left in confused as he still has no clue, as Kiba "I'M THE GUY WHO COME TO YOU ON YOUR FIRST HERE YOU FUCKER!" Yelled Kiba.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Shouted a voice both know and Kiba fears. It was Naruto's cousin Samui. "I was on my way to have lunch with my cousin and I find someone trying to pick a fight with him." says Samui with a look of teacher give to a misbehave student, outrage of their actions, "now, tell me Kiba, what are you trying to pull here? Huh? Give me a good reason not to call your mother right now" Samui said as she wants a explaining from Kiba.

Kiba doesn't say anything as Samui says "nothing? Very well,come to my office when is lunch is over, we will be calling your mother", with that Kiba gives a look before he heads off as Samui says "if he gives you trouble again, let me or any other teachers know about it but knowing with what Aunt Kushina had teach your, you can handle it yourself but still"

"I know but the one who swings the second is the one who is always in trouble, that's one of the things that Kaa-san taught me so I will be careful" says Naruto as Samui sits next to him as the two enjoy their lunch together while having small talks as Samui having to tell Naruto that she can't look after him today at her place because of paperwork, thanks to the events of Asuma.

Soon after that, the rest of the day went very well, and not much that eventful as Naruto and other students walking out as he thinking about what he would do about homework, but then he hears one of the male students, "Hey, why are Orihime and Hinata are waiting at the school gates?", as everyone else as Naruto looks ahead and see the two with both of them standing there like their are waiting for someone. They see naruto and they wave him over.

Naruto is bit surprised as he walks up to them as everyone are talking in low tones, as Naruto is in front as he says "what's up?" as Orihime asks "hey Naruto-kun, can we ask you to help us out with our homework?" with Hinata blushing.

"Sure come on, we are going to my house." said Naruto as he explains "after all there's no one home and I won't mind the company" say Naruto, as Orihime smiles with Hinata saying "t-thank you for having us", "Hey no problem my siblings and mother are at the hospital for a appointment and Samui is busy with paperwork. Normally I would go over to her house if my mom and siblings are not home." Said Naruto, and like that all three of them head over to the Uzumaki house, little did they know, someone follows him with curious.

As this person catch up and says "hold on, two girls going to a guy's home with no one around?" as Naruto, Orihime and Hinata to see Yoruichi. "Yeah they need help plus Kaa-san would not mind at all." Said Naruto as Yoruichi 'mmm' as she looks at Naruto as she says "really?", Naruto nods as Yoruichi "alright, then, make sure you walk them home" says as she walks away from them and head off home.

"Or If mom gets home a ride home." Said Naruto, as they resumed on their way.

Later at Uzukmai house

"Wow so this is where you live?" Asked Orihime as both girls look at the house, "yup, and from what my Kaa-san told me, it's her childhood home, my grandmother, gave it to us when we moved out of my hometown"

"Why did you move here?" says Hinata as Naruto explains of what happen to him that Kushina had enough and decided to move back to her hometown that she had grown up in, and so on, and he goes tell them that his grandmother is still around as well telling them about a shocking fact about her, even though she's a elder, she still look around her 40s, He tells them about the Uzumaki bloodline.

Even though, he doesn't understand it much himself, as Orihime says "that's amazing! So your whole family have amazing Dna!" as she has stars in her eyes as Naruto "or that I have alien DNA" jokes.

After that all three went though as Naruto tells them that his Grandmother Mito, is right now Sunbathing at Uzumaki Mansion which is a mile outside the city and they are not far from her location.

After that, all three start get things ready, that is until, Naruto's phone starts ringing, Naruto answers and it is his grandmother Mito because of a photo that his Grandmother had sent him of her doing a wink and a peace sign with a kiss face, and what's more, she looks in her 40s and just like Kushina, she too has red hair.

As Naruto sees that his Grandmother is face calling, he answers it, "Grandma Mito what a surprise I was just telling my friends about you. How are you this fine day?" Naruto asks with a smile.

Though his phone, he sees Mito laying down on her chair as she wearing her bikini as time has no effect on her body as she also has sunglasses on. "Oh I hope you were not telling your friends anything bad about your favorite grandmother. My favorite grandson. I am doing well and Hoping you, your mother, sisters and cousin will come and visit me, it's very lonely here" Said Mito with a sexy voice.

As Naruto Laughs a little as he says "I haven't said anything bad about you, but what about those pool boys you always talk about?"

"Oh they are boring as hell because they don't bother to make a move on me but My family is more interesting IT IS FUN WHEN THE FAMILY GETS TOGETHER! Though I don't trust your father one bit." Said Mito with a frown, "because he's away for so long, he had missed out of most of your lifes and your nearly finishing school, I swear, I don't know what that daughter of mine sees in that man? Plus I don't like how he looks at me There is something wrong with that man." Said Mito who never really like Minato at all.

As Naruto doesn't say anything as he lets Mito rant on about his father, Minato and how he's away and so on, "anyway, I'm want to you guys to visit me soon, not too soon, maybe next week" says Mito, "Oh we will cause It would be a bad Idea if you come to the city since you don't like the city after all" says Naruto as Mito "oh don't get me started! But I will spare you on that, because I have things to do, bye Naruto~" says Mito as she winks then she hangs up.

Naruto sweat drops, as he goes back to Hinata and Orihime as they resuming setting up to begin their homework.

"Who was that?" asked orihime as Naruto tells them that it was his grandmother, after that, they start doing homework.

An hour later

Orihime stretches her arms after a hour working on her homework along with Naruto and Hinata as she says "is it alright if I could use the restroom?" Naruto looks at her.

"Sure." Naruto gives her the directions, Orihime gets up and goes to the restroom with the direction Naruto give her, but she made a wrong turn, She walked into a secret room that his mother, sisters and cousin knew about. On the wall was Some naughty pictures of his cousin, sisters and mother. Some pictures they were in skimpy swimwear some they were naked, some they were playing with each other, And some had Naruto in them with him grabbing them by their breasts or ass.

Orihime is blushing so bad as she says "I n-never thought h-he would do that to his own family! Wait Hinata!" she heads back.

And when she gets her, her blush is surpass its limits as she sees.

Lemon starts

Naruto is sitting there with his hand on Hinata's head as she is sucking his cock, "wow! It's true as they say! It's always the shy ones!" says Naruto with Hinata sucking his cock more as she rips off her shirt, allowing her breasts to bounce free as she wearing her see through lingerie style bra as it holding back her H breasts, and her panties are the same as Hinata is blushing like crazy as she thinking.

' _I can't believe I said yes to this~ to doing this. Oh this tastes so good and his cock is so huge and thick~~ I wonder if he would fuck me and my Kaa-san?'_ says Hinata in her dirty mind, picturing Naruto making her and her mother into his sluts to fuck whenever he wants as well making them scream out his name, as Naruto says "wow! It's like that this is not your first time of sucking cock!" then he notices Orihime.

Naruto say "Oh? How long have you been watching?" Orihime is very nervous about What Naruto could do to her if he is doing this to Hinata and his own family.

As Hinata bobbing her head faster as she sucking his cock more and more, as her mind is getting of ideas for, as Naruto stops Hinata as he ask her to undress Orihime, Hinata does get up and heads over to Orihime with her swinging her hips for Naruto with her plump ass and breasts bouncing. Naruto is watching this and wonders how their mothers look like and if he could get in bed with them.

As Hinata gets behind Orihime before she eject anything as Hinata grabs Orihime which their are the same size of her own breasts, and open her shirt, And Orihime's H cup breasts bounce hypnotical, followed by removing her skirt and how that her ass is bigger then Hinata's ass.

"N-NOOOOOO! STOP PLEASE!" Shouted Orihime as she is trying to cover herself up from Naruto's eyes but that is not easy with Hinata's hands on her breasts as the Hyuga girl starts rubbing them, as Naruto come up to them as he says "Oh Both of you are very Sexy I hope you don't mind If I remove your crushes from your minds forever." Said Naruto as he grabs Hinata's ass and Orihime's left breast.

"Let's do it Orihime you will never want anyone Hell I will gladly do it." says Hinata a image of kiba gets replaced with Naruto and his cock as Orihime, She is trying to fight it.

Naruto kisses Orihime first with Hinata saying "no fair~ I wanted a kiss too~" as Naruto finished Orihime with her being completely dazed by the kiss as Naruto kisses Hinata next, Hinata moans then Naruto disconnects the kiss.

Then they next thing both of them know is their breasts are against the table with their asses facing Naruto but he is behind Orihime. Naruto then puts his hands on their asses.

Within 10 minutes, Naruto is fucking Hinata with his hands on her ass and Orihime is just watching this, Hinata screaming with all her might as there's dried up blood from her pussy, as Naruto's cock is thrusting in her inner walls tough and fast as it going deeper, "YES! FUCK ME MORE NARUTO!FUCK ME SO GOOD THAT I CAN NO LONGER THINK OF ANYTHING BUT YOUR COCK!" Yelled Hinata.

"Then I will turn you into something that you might like what do you say my Hyuuga Cow. I will use you for breeding, so you will be my breeding cow." Said Naruto as he thrusting into her pussy, as Hinata's breasts are on the table as their rubbing against it, Orihime is blushing so bad as she fingers herself while watching them.

'Is this what Naruto has planned for me as well?' Thought Orihime as she watching her best friend being fucked into oblivion as Naruto is showing no signs of stopping, as Hinata is screaming louder and louder for each passing sec, Hinata then says "YES MAKE ME YOUR BREEDING HYUUGA COW GIVE ME YOUR CHILD!" as she going crazy with lust as Naruto lifts her up from the table and kisses her deeply.

While Naruto is kissing her, he smacks her ass as Hinata's ass jiggles upon impact of Naruto's hand, as Naruto thrusting into her far more than, he breaks off the kiss and sees how crazy her breasts are bouncing, Then he catches one of her nipples in his mouth.

Upon that, Hinata screams even louder then she could before, then she feels something licking her clit, It was Orihime who is licking it although she is still trying to fight it, this is driving Hinata way more crazy then before.

Naruto who thrusting his cock into Hinata's pussy more and more until he fires his first load of cum inside of Hinata with her yelling out "THERE'S SO MUCH OF YOUR CUM!"

"That is it take my first of many loads of cum for you." Said Naruto as he licks her neck which makes Hinata screams a bit more as she still recovering from receiving Naruto's cum as Orihime see a big amount of it flowing out of Hinata's cock and onto Naruto's cock.

Once Naruto takes firing his cum into Hinata's pussy, he redraws it from there and lets her to catch her breath as he sets his eyes onto Orihime, as the orange hair girl is blushing as she says "P-please b-be g-gentle." as she fingering herself as Naruto says "I will be gentle as I did with my mother" with his hard throbbing cock as it has a bit of pre-cum on the tip.

The next thing she knows is he grabs onto her and then founds herself on Naruto with his cock aiming for her virgin pussy and she sees a look in Naruto's eyes as he says "I hope you are ready to be mine for the rest of your life my Breeding cow." Said Naruto as he grabs her hips and has her slams onto his cock with her yelling out "H-HOW BIG I-IS YOUR COCK! B-BECAUSE IT'S SPLITTING ME IN HALF!" yelled Orihime.

"Last time I checked I was 14 ins." Said Naruto as he thrusts into her again as little did he know, he had grown a inch bigger yesterday, now he has a 15 ins long cock and it's thrusting into Orihime once virgin pussy And she is screaming her lungs out.

Like that, the whole house of Uzumaki is filled of screams of lust and presence then Kushina and her daughters get home within a hour later.

As all three of them return, with Kushina opening the door as she says "I can't wait to surprised Naruto when he sees who we brou-", Kushina gets cut off as she yells from the dinner room.

As she and Isane sees Naruto thrusting into Orihime as she on the table with Naruto cumming into Orihime and so does Orihime as the two yelled out 'cumming' loudly, Her stomach gets swollen up more she looks four months pregnant.

And Kushina looks at the living room as she see other girl who is passed out with a stomach swollen to the point of looking like five months pregnant and the Uzumaki Milf says "well, looks like you were busy" as she looks at Naruto.

Lemon over

"Yup and they needed help with homework. Could you help me out please?" Asked Naruto as he has his hand the back of his head with his cock still inside of Orihime who had passed out, Kushina tells Naruto to take the two girls in his room and ask Isane to help her clean up fast, The girls woke up a few minutes later.

So after that, Rangiku come while holding bags as she sees Naruto walking up the stairs with the two girls as she turn to the person that she and the other two come to pick up, And Naruto who come back down and sees who it is, and is shocked that Koyuki is here, who is or was Naruto's teacher from the town before, "miss Kazahana?!" says Naruto as he sees a woman with long black hair with light blue eyes and she wearing what most teachers wear, "oh just call me Koyuki after all I'm not your teacher anymore" says Koyuki as she smiles

"How could I, you were one of my favorite teachers." said Naruto, as Koyuki "good, now then, I bet your wondering why I'm here right?" says as she place one of her bags on the floor, Naruto asked "yeah, a bit."

Kushina cuts in "let me answer that! It's because she misses you naruto! Well kind of, it's because she has a new job and it happens to here in Arashi! But she doesn't have a place to stay, so for the time being, she will be living here with us until she does"

Naruto smiles very brightly then hugs Koyuki who hugs back. Then Naruto breaks the hug and turns to Kushina and says "We have been invited to grandma's." as Kushina sighs as she whispers so that no one could hear her "what does that woman even what?"

"Us to visit mom. She is getting lonely" Said Naruto as he is taking Koyuki's bags to her room.

Time Skip, Friday Night

Mito's Mansion

They are walking up to the front door of the mansion with Koyuki as well Mito was fine with her coming with her family and they have brought their bathing suits with them.

As Kushina rings the bell as she thinking about that Mito might be saying things about her husband once again but maybe her mother is in a good mood that she won't talk about Minato, the door opens and they see it is Mito who answered the door.

"WELCOME EVERYONE!" said Mito as she hugs her daughter first, then her two granddaughters and of course her one and only grandson which she unknowingly had his arm in between her breasts with Koyuki thinking ' _this is Kushina's mother? She looks like that she 10 years older than Kushina!, did she have Kushina when she was ten years old?'_ as she unknowing that she really misjudging Mito's age as Mito looks at Koyuki "oh! Kushina told me you were coming long since you had no work! Oh and before you ask, I'm in fact in my early 70s" as she smiles at Koyuki who is shock as she says "b-but you look that your i-in your 40s!", Milo says "so i have been told for mmm countless times now" as she lead them inside.

As Koyuki looks around of Mito's home, as she ask "so how about your husband Miss Mito?"

"I had had two the first one passed away the other was an asshole who left me for someone else. Hell in the divorce he tried to get the house but he did not get it and had to pay money so I could take care of our daughter. The idiot never saw him again. I say good riddance." Said Mito who waved her hand showing she did not care for her second husband.

As Kushina adds in "no, I don't keep touch in with him, or even tried to, cause why I want to talk to a man who would leave his wife for another!", now that Koyuki understands as she says "well what's your first Husband like then?"

Like that, a whole bunch hearts and glimmers around her as she brought up a picture out of nowhere as she says "he was the most wonderful man I have ever been in love with! In fact Naruto is like him expect for the black hair but still. He was a kind man always willing to help out others no matter what. He never cared about the stupid things like money to him, he was the richest man ever. Because he had a very loving family. The house and other things could burn for all he cared. It was his family that he really worried about over everything." Said Mito as she looks at the photo of her late Husband as she rubs it.

"It seem like yesterday that he was walking down these halls, helping out the maids and butlers who needed help. He was well loved by everyone even them. He may have been their boss but he did say that if they ever needed help, they could ask him for it and he would gladly help." then she puts away the photo, "now then! Enough of that! Now then everyone follow me to the back! Cause I have some news!" as she said it with a singing voice.

Now everyone are following Mito to the back which upon arriving there, there was table full of food which all were made by Mito as she says, "I might have went overboard but it doesn't matter, now sit before I tell you all", everyone does so as Mito says "now, Kushina dear, you remember your niece Tsunade right?" as Kushina nods "yes and her no good prevert boyfriend of hers, I swear, I don't know what she sees in him."

As who is Kushina is talking About, Tsunade, Mito's eldest GrandDaughter and Kushina's niece, was seeing a man goes the name of Jiraiya, who as Kushina said, is a Pervert, who also happens to be a writer of books and movies, and not only that, the man stalks all the Uzumaki woman which had been caught so many times with the same excuse, 'it was for research'.

But he was still beaten to pulp and sued as well, and for some reason, Tsunade always says that he would change every time, until, "yes about that Kushina dear, a week ago, after telling her about him for so long, she FINALLY DROPPED HIS SORRY ASS!" says Mito

"ABOUT DAMN TIME AND HOW MUCH IS HE BEING SUED FOR THIS TIME?! PLEASE TELL ME IT'S ALL OF THAT HE OWNS?!" yelled happy Kushina as all three younger Uzumaki sweat drops with Koyuki thinking "oh you mean that so called 'greatest book writer of time' Jiraiya? I saw it in the news of him getting sued for everything but his ex but however she couldn't get everything because the books and movie that he had written are under a different name", Mito smiles very evilly "Yes but that Name also has a lawsuit because he PEEPED ON ME THIS TIME!" Said Mito.

"But that's for another time, now it's time to FEAST!" say Mito as she sits and starts eating as everyone else.

After awhile of eating, Koyuki had to head to the restroom, leaving the Uzumaki to themselves as she asks Kushina, "tell me Kushina, how is this person and how is he in bed in bed?" Kushina chokes on her drink.

As she looks at her mother as she says "w-what are you talking about!" as she tries to hide it but "oh you can't fool me or try to hide it, cause last time you visited me, you had the look of frustration on you but now you don't, It seems someone has stolen you from your stupid husband Minato." Said Mito with sexy smile as Kushina is blushing as she says "b-but how do you know that I went behind Minato's back? As she looking back and forward, as Naruto is thinking ' _Grandma Mito is crazy good! She can go through Kaa-san like nothing!'_

"Because that man has been gone for to long and he is so wrapped up in his job." says Mito then she realizes of what she saying, "don't start Mom! It's a good night! Don't ruin it because I dislike Minato for been away for so long" to herself, "I'm sorry about that Kushina" As Mito went over and kissed her cheek.

As Kushina "thank you Kaa-san, but I can't tell you who this man is" says with a smile, "oh? Why not?" asked Mito.

"Maybe I want to Surprise you with who it is." said Kushina as she eats a beard, with Mito 'hmmm' as she looks at Kushina.

"Oh alright. Spoil sport. Well Let's head to the family room" says Mito just as Koyuki come back and heard this, "um did I missed something?" says Koyuki as she lost, "Nothing at all Koyuki just to the normal family arguments between mother and Daughter. "Said Naruto.

Everyone heads to the Family room and they have a very nice talk. Then at ten pm they all went to bed.

As Everyone is sleeping, expect for two as there's a light that can be seen at the bottom of the door, which this door is Kushina's room, Naruto is there fucking his mother.

Lemon starts

As the room is filled of screams, Naruto is fucking Kushina in the Missionary as she yelling out "YES FUCK ME MY VERY GOOD SON FUCK ME BETTER THEN THAT IDIOT MINATO!" as she feels her son's cock hitting against her womb and Naruto smirking greatly upon that as he grabs her breasts and starts sucking onto the left and Kushina screams even louder.

While he pitching yet rubbing the right Nipple with Kushina yelling out "YES! DO THAT MORE NARUTO!" as she losing it badly, Naruto keeps it up.

He lets go of her nipple, "I hope you are ready my Milf bitch." as he lift her up, "cause you will be screaming my name all night long~"says Naruto as he kisses Kushina deeply and lovely, Kushina kisses back in the same way with a blush on her.

As Naruto thrusting his cock deeper into Kushina as the keep on kissing with Kushina thinking ' _I am so loving this, Minato can go suck ass for all I care_ ' as the two licking each others tongues as she keep thinking ' _Naruto is such a amazing lover! I don't think who ever he had sex with can't live without him~ just like me~~'_ what she does not know is that she is right everyone Naruto fucked is addicted to his cock and that number will grown more and more, as Naruto thrusting his cock into Kushina's pussy even more rough and fierce, as Naruto sucks onto Kushina's Tongue with her screaming loudly, than, Naruto fires his load into Kushina with her screams way louder as she look up "GOD THERE'S SO MUCH OF YOUR CUM INSIDE OF ME NARUTO! I-IT'S TWICE AS MUCH AS BEFORE!"

"Good Remember this everyone I have fucked are addicted to my cock and so are you So TAKE MY LOAD MY SLUTTY MILF!" says Naruto as he thrusting way more deeper than before and that just makes Kushina screams even louder with her hands on Naruto's shoulder.

30 minutes later

Naruto has Kushina laying on her stomach and her breasts pushing against the bed with her pussy leaking out what it seen to be tons of Naruto's cum and her pussy is a bit red, meaning it's a bit sore as she says "w-what are you planning to do next Naruto?"

"Oh I am planning to use your plump ass." Said Naruto as he smacks it making her ass cheeks jiggle while Kushina moans loudly as she says "n-no m-matter h-how m-many t-times we have h-had anal sex, I c-can't get used to it, b-but maybe a-after this, I will b-be" as the Uzumaki Milf feels her son's cock against her ass as she ready herself.

"Mmm now that I think about it, did your ass get more plump since last time?" say Naruto as he grabs her ass cheek. While Kushina stutters out "I-I d-don't k-know." as she blushing as she feels Naruto's hand rubbing her ass with his cock between them, "we will figure it out later, cause your ass is calling out my cock" says Naruto who then slams it into Kushina's ass with her yelling out "SHIT YOUR COCK HAS GOTTEN BIGGER FROM LAST TIME!" as she feels the new size of his cock.

As Naruto goes full on beast onto her ass as he says "damn! Not only did it got bigger! It got way more tighter!"

Naruto plows into her like no Tomorrow, as his hips slapping against her ass cheeks as it jigging out of control with Kushina screaming like she's in heat, and she loves it.

3 hours later

Naruto is laying on the bed with Kushina sucking onto his cock with his hand on her head as he ask his, "tell me Kaa-san, do you think Grandma is horny?"

"I believe my mother is horny as hell why don't you go to her room after you two change and fuck my mother." Said Kushina after she removed his cock from her mouth.

"Oh? You mean right now kaa-san?" says Naruto as he holds her closer with her breasts against his chest, "I want to fuck you all night long" says Naruto and he does just that.

"Then maybe tomorrow then~" says Kushina as she kisses Naruto as Naruto gets her onto of him with his against her pussy as he ready to fuck her once again, then to Kushina's surprised, Naruto gets up while holding onto her as she says "w wait! Y-your going to fuck i-in this p-position!" as she knows of what next.

As Naruto "yup! Learned it from a book, no not that guy's book, the real good ones" say as he thrusted his cock into Kushina's pussy with her screamed out "OH SHIT NARUTO YOU BREAKING ME IN HALF!" as she feels the tip of his cock is kissing her womb, "good! And I hope you didn't have any plans of walking because you will be sore when I'm done with you my Slutty Kaa-san!" Kushina just screams in response.

As the rest of the night went on, with sex between a mother and son goes on until near sunrise.

Naruto lets out a massive sigh with Kushina on top of him as she breathing as well tired as well, "damn! I think you break your old record! You know the one of making me cum" says Naruto as Kushina say "Yeah now how about you head to your room and get ready to claim mom." as she about to pass but not before Naruto gives her a kiss and takes out his cock from her heavy sore pussy as it leaks out a massive waterfall like cum from it, Naruto breaks off the kiss and says "alright, have a good rest Kaa-san" as he get up from the bed and heads over to his room, as Kushina falls asleep as she says "he fucked me so good~~"

Naruto leaves the room and closes the door then heads to his room.

Lemon over

A hour later

As everyone but Kushina are in the dining room with Mito walks in as she says "GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" as she in a wonderful mood because she has this feeling of something coming but doesn't know what it is, "did everyone had a good night?" Mito asked, everyone nodded but Naruto said "Kaa-san was really tired from driving us here after all" as Mito "I see, then again it does take a few hours to get here from the dirty air of the city, I said a few when in truth it's two hours but lets not forget the crowded the roads" says Mito.

As Koyuki says "I have been wondering about that, do you hate the city or something?"

"Oh yeah I have always hated it the air is so bad That is why you will never see me in the city at all. And don't get me started with the noises" Said Mito, as Isane say "oh! Remember that time when a few people from the city that wanted put you in a retirement home!" as Rangiku starts laughing.

"Oh I remember the look of their faces when they saw you opening the door and since they didn't know what you looked like, their said this 'is your mother home young lady' and you put this act that your were our 'kaa-san' and ask them why they were going put you into a retirement home." Said Naruto as he laughed.

"Oh I remember they said they were looking for a Mito Uzumaki and I told them speaking. They had a look of shock at seeing me looking so young and full of youth. I remember we all just broke down laughing." Said Mito laughing.

After that, Mito told them to meet her at the pool but Koyuki says that she doesn't have one, Mito says she could us her bra and panties they will dry. Koyuki blushes and nods. Then after breakfast they all went to get changed.

After Naruto got changed he went to his grandmother's room and he knocks on it, which the door opens up and Naruto sees what Mito is wearing. She is wearing a red Sling Bikini and it is riding up her ass and only covers the nipples of her breasts which their are K cup size.

"Grandma may I come in?" Asked Naruto

"Come on in my favorite grandson." Said Mito. Naruto opens the door goes in then closes the door.

"Well first off, you look very hot in that Grandma" says Naruto, "oh thank you Naruto! That's so sweet of you" says Mito as she smiles as well as blushes seeing how toned Naruto is.

Naruto goes over and gives her a hug and says "Thanks for having us over. I know you get lonely out here without us here."

Mito hugs back with a smile. "Yes it does get lonely in this big mansion. So please you and the others come over whenever you can." as she not noticing that Naruto is slowly having his hands moving toward her breasts while he's thinking their are mega huge breasts 'I can't wait to add my grandmother to my collection and fuck her whenever I wish.' Thinking about her moaning while he fucks her into his slut as well having her scream out his name.

He was about to grab her breasts but then he notice her massive huge ass, Naruto then slowly moves his hands to to her ass then Grabs it and she moans very loud. "So grandma Mito how long has it been since you have been with a man?" Asked Naruto as he fondles her ass.

Mito moans and blushes while she stutters out. "I-It h-has b-been a-a l-long t-time."

Naruto smiles and says "Good cause I have plans for you and they involve you screaming out my name while I fuck you." Naruto then Squeezes her ass even more with Mito blushing even more.

A bit later

As Mito sitting on her bed with Naruto taking off his shorts with Mito blushing badly, Naruto then Kisses her on the lips then breaks it and says "Why don't you take a look at my cock" as he takes off his shorts and shows his cock as it hard beyond normal as Mito says while blushing so bad, "i-it's so huge! I h-have n-never seen a-a 15 inch Cock b-before" as Naruto "yup, and with this, You will be Mine women alone, no other man will be able to match up to me. Get ready to become my slut." say who then grabs her breasts and place his cock between them.

Lemon starts

Like that, Naruto feels that there are two soft fluffy clouds surrounding his cock with Mito moans as she feels Naruto thrusting his cock between her breasts as she says "i-it's so huge! I-it's bigger than both of my husbands!"

"Glad to hear it cause this is the only cock you will ever want." said Naruto as he keeps thrusting his cock between her breasts more as he tells that he had sex with his sisters, his mother, his cousin, teacher and so on, and all of them couldn't live without him and his cock and she will be the same as them, cock hungry, lustful, horny sluts for him to fuck whenever he wishes and Maybe he will collar her.

As the titfucking lasted for a good 10 minutes as Naruto fires his first load of cum onto Mito's hair, face and breasts as she found out that Naruto unleashes a massive load of cum, as her breasts had squirts out milk, "Oh It seems you are giving milk. Oh wonderful I will enjoy having you today." Said Naruto

"You came so much! How?!" Said a shocked Mito as Naruto "I don't know myself, maybe to our legendary stamina and endurance that we have through our genes?" explains, Then the next thing Mito knows is her face is now in front of his cock.

"Get sucking." says Naruto with Mito seeing the leftover cum on his cock and she could smell of it and it's so wonderful to her, as she thinking ' _it's been so long since I had seen a cock this close. If Naruto wishes to collar and leash me I would gladly do it'_ Mito gets on her knees and in between Naruto's legs. Then takes the cock into her mouth and starts sucking on it and enjoying the taste as hearts are slowly forming.

As Mito starts bobbing her head with Naruto feeling how unbelievably good her mouth is it, Naruto puts his hand on top of her head.

30 minutes later

Naruto is thrusting his cock deep into Mito's mouth and throat and Mito is loving it very much as her thoughts are ' _Oh I think that this cock can destroy me and I will let Naruto get me pregnant whenever he wants~~_ 'as she could feel that Naruto is going to release his next load into her mouth for the 4th time, Naruto "alright Mito! Time for me to cum!" as he say that, he fires his load into Mito and this time, it's way more than before, she swallows it all.

The next thing she knows is her breasts are on the floor and her ass is facing Naruto "Beg me to fuck you. Beg me to make you my slut." says with his cock aiming for her very wet pussy as Mito says "please Naruto, fuck this horny pussy of mine! Please it has a burning desire to be fucked! Please! It wants to be ruined! I beg of you! Collar and leash me make me your doggy bitch for all I care just fuck me!" with her eyes full of begging and lust, as she is shaking her massive ass toward Naruto, Naruto smirks widely and he grabs a hold of her hips.

And without saying a word, he thrusted his whole cock which it had gotten way more harder and thicker from Mito's blowjob and deepthroat, as Mito screams out "Yes that's it fuck me into your slutty doggy bitch! Ruin me for every other man in the world!" as she shouted, Hearts formed in her eyes, now knowing that Naruto is her true Lover for the rest of her life and afterlife as well.

As Naruto thrusting into Mito's pussy like crazy as bunnies in heat, as each passing sec, Mito's pussy is leaking out more and more it's juice as Naruto's cock is getting deeper as well as it making its way toward her womb.

"I can't believe your pussy this tight Mito!" says Naruto as the reason why Naruto is calling his grandmother by her name is because Mito herself told him to, as Mito "WHEN YOU HAVE NO ONE TO HAVE SEX WITH! IT'S BECOME SO HARD TO FOUND RELIEF! BUT NOW I DO! A AND Y YOUR MASSIVE COCK IS HITTING ALL THE RIGHT SPOTS!"

"Glad to hear that. Now who do you belong to?" asked Naruto as he smacked her massive ass. Mito Screams then shouts "I BELONG TO YOU! YOU OWN MY BODY, MY HEART, MY MIND AND MY SOUL! I AM ALL YOURS! TONIGHT PLEASE STAY IN MY ROOM TO SLEEP BABY!" as she losing her mind to the lust as the sec goes by but she doesn't care, all she wants to fuck more and Naruto is happy to do.

As the blonde Uzumaki thrusts his cock into her even more then before with her massive K size breasts bouncing into the floor.

"Fuck! I'm going to cum again! Where do you want it Mito?! Your mouth?! Or deep inside of your pu-" Naruto gets cut off by Mito who give him her answer, "CUM N MY PUSSY BABY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG PLEASE CUM IN MY PUSSY! FILL MY EMPTY WOMB WITH YOUR MASSIVE OF WONDERFUL CUM!" Mito yelled as Naruto smiles more as he says "as you wish!" with a few thrusts until with thrust thats gets him balls deep into her, and he cums tons upon tons of cum inside of Mito's with Mito yelling out a loud 'yes' that anyone nearby could hear her.

10 Minutes later

After 10 minutes, Naruto keeps fucking Mito as both are on the bed in the Missionary and Naruto is sucking on her massive breasts which both breasts are leaking out milk and Mito gets her legs wrapped around Naruto as she wants more.

With Naruto thrusting into her way more then before while sucking both of her breasts while drinking the milk from the nipples, as both Uzumakis keep on lusting as well love making.

"YES MILK ME! YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO ME BABY! PUT A BABY IN MY WOMB!" yelled Mito as she losing herself.

Couple hour laters

Mito has her ass hanging in the air while blushing real bad as she breathing hard and her pussy leaking so much of Naruto's cum as she shaking and her stomach had swollen up to the point that she looks about 4 or 5 months pregnant, "damn that was amazing! Your pussy is the best I ever fuck but I wonder, how about your ass?" Naruto said who wants to try out Mito's massive fat ass next.

"W-Wait n-not a-anal I-I h-have n-never h-had i-it b-before." says Mito as she about move from Naruto as she believes that Naruto's cock will break her ass in half but it's too late, Naruto had grabbed hold of her as he says "oh? Why not?"

"Y-You w-will r-rip m-my a-ass i-in h-half." says the nervios Mito as Naruto looks at her with his cock in between her massive ass cheeks, "oh? Is it because my massive cock, Mito? How about you try to change my mind then?" said Naruto as his cock had gotten more harder as he feels a bit thrilled from hearing of what Mito had said.

"P-Please w-why n-not f-fuck m-my p-pussy a-again." say Mito as Naruto replies "but it's bit sore right now, so" he readjust his cock and had the tip at the enterous of her ass "I'm going to take your anal virginity!", upon saying that, Naruto thrusted his cock into Mito's ass but less then half went inside of her ass which it's beyond normal tightness as Mito yells out "OH SHIT BABY YOUR RIPPING MY ASS IN HALF YOUR GOING TO KILL ME!" then she bits onto her bed sheet with tears running down.

"Fuck! It is tight as hell! And I'm glad to be the first to fuck it, now I'm going to make it mine that it only remembers my cock!" Says Naruto then he smacks her ass as she screams at the combine force of the fucking and the smack.

Naruto tries got his cock go deeper into her hardcord tight ass, but then, the door opens up and behind is, "Grandmother, had you se-" she stops and blushing so bad as she sees of what going on while both of them hadn't notice her yet, because the air of lust around them is too strong, too intense, and that alone gotten Isane very wet and her nipples harden as well feeling so hot.

Naruto keeps pounding their grandmother then she said something "YOU OWN MY ASS NOW! PLEASE USE ME WHENEVER HELL FUCK ME IN FRONT OF THE OTHERS FOR ALL I CARE!" Said Mito with hearts coming out of her head and the hearts in her eyes will appear whenever she sees Naruto as Naruto keeps on thrusting his cock into Mito's ass as it slowly getting deeper and deeper, until finally he noticed Isane.

Who right now, fingering herself while rubbing her left breast because the air that filled of lust had gotten to her and couldn't take it, "GET IN HERE LITTLE SISTER AND CLOSE THE DOOR!" Commanded Naruto, Isane does so and rips off her bikini as she joins in by kissing Naruto deeply.

Two hours later

Mito is laying down on her bed with a massive leaking of cum come out of her ass as she passed out with her eyes open and looking upward, her stomach had swollen up looking like about 7 months pregnant, but however her bed is still being shaking, thats because, Isane is riding Naruto's cock like she's in heat as she yelling out "YES BIG BROTHER FUCK ME LIKE YOU FUCKED GRANDMA!" her breasts bouncing like crazy with Naruto smirking "oh I'm planning to! In fact, do you think I should fuck our big sister next? Or maybe my old teacher Koyuki? What do you think Isane?" said Naruto as he asking Isane of the question and waiting for her answer.

"KOYUKI AND I HEAR THAT SAMUI IS COMING TOMORROW!" yelled Isane as she moving her hips to the max as she feeling her big brother's cock moving inside of her inner walls, "oh? Are you sure?" says Naruto as he grabs her hips and hold her in place with his cock deep inside of her.

"Y-YES! I-I EVEN ASKED HER MYSELF! PLEASE DON'T STOP NARUTO!" yelled Isane, who is getting crazy with Naruto's cock not moving inside of her, "Then we will have the whole family over and I wonder if the butlers and maids are fine with skinny dipping?" as he starts thrusting his cock into Isane with her screaming out 'Yes' loudly with her tongue hanging out.

3 hours later 

Lemon Over

Naruto walks out of the room as he looks behind and see, Both Isane and Mito are out cold with their stomachs swollen to look ten months pregnant with triplets and both of them won't getting up anytime soon, Naruto nods as he closes the door and goes over to where Rangiku and Koyuki which both are sunbathing, and oddly enough, Kushina is with them doing the same thing as them.

"Oh damn time Naruto, were where you? Isane went looking for you" said Rangiku, Naruto leans in a whispers into her ear of what he was doing and Rangiku smiles and say "oh you were helping out Mito and Isane takes your place to help her out" which is a lie, and Koyuki paid no mind. Naruto then tells he the plans for koyuki.

As Rangiku says to him of how about she and Kushina warm her up for him, which Naruto likes the sound of it as both look at Kushina who is down by giving them a nod since she heard them.

So Naruto goes a good spot to sit and let the show begin, when he sits down, he notice the maids and butlers had went off somewhere, which is because their going to prepared dinner, and on que, both Rangiku and Kushina got up and went over to Koyuki who is sunbathing, but she notice Rangiku who is wearing a red sling bikini which rides up her ass and kushina is wearing a skimpy bikini.

As Kushina is the first to say "hey Koyuki do you want us to put some lotion on you? After all you don't want sunburn after all" as she lays next to Koyuki and so does Rangiku, Koyuki looks a little nervous but nods.

So both Mother and Daughter put lotion on their hands with Koyuki lays on her stomach, They start putting it on her back then kushina reaches Koyuki's ass which Makes Koyuki moans a bit as she feels the coldness of the Lotion as well Kushina's warm hands.

While Rangiku putting some of it on Koyuki's shoulders as Koyuki laying down with her eyes closes, little she did know about what is comes next.

Kushina starts to rub her pussy which surprises Koyuki and before she could say anything, Rangiku gets her hands on her breasts.

Lemon starts

Koyuki is surprised by this as she says while moaning "w-whats t-the m-meaning o-of this?!" as she blushing real bad as Kushina and Rangiku doing all kinds to her by rubbing her breasts and holes, Naruto is enjoying the sight with his cock getting harder by the sec, his mother and sister knew they were getting Kyouki ready for him.

With Kushina starts licking Kyouki ass hole while fingering her pussy and Rangiku rubbing Koyuki's breasts with Koyuki moaning loudly as she trying reason with them to stop this.

"W-why are you doing this!" Koyuki starts questioning of why they doing this, "Oh just getting you ready for a very interesting surprise" says Kushina who stop licking Koyuki's ass then resumes right away.

Naruto starts stroking his cock as he watching this, as Rangiku sucking onto Koyuki's left breast while rubbing and pinching right breast and nipple. Koyuki screams by this action not knowing her old student is going to fuck her.

After awhile doing that, both Kushina and Rangiku takes Koyuki over to Naruto who had taken off his swimming trunks, Koyuki is shocked by what she sees that Naruto has a raging boner.

Koyuki says "w-wait! N-no!" as she realizes of what is going to happen with the idea that Naruto is going to rape her, "Oh I am not planning on raping you but making you my women alone." Said Naruto when she gets close enough and he kissed her deeply.

Like that, Naruto is holding Koyuki closely with his cock rubbing against her pussy as the two kissing with Koyuki thinking ' _T-That beast will destroy me!_ ', as she is being kissed until she kisses back.

Naruto grabs a hold of her ass and likes how fat and huge it is, He then breaks the kiss and says "Wow you are very sexy and ready to be fuck, now lets see if you can handle my cock like my family did"

Koyuki is shocked that means Naruto fucked his mother, sisters and grandmother. Does that mean Samui is his as well, "y-you d-do-" gets cuts off by Naruto thrusted his cock into her pussy, and Koyuki screams loudly while Kushina and Rangiku are having a makeout session.

As both of them holding each other as their kissing each other with tongue action and their breasts push against each other, But to kushina's shock her daughter is dominating the kiss as Rangiku sucking her mother's tongue and places her hand onto her pussy.

As Naruto thrusting into Koyuki's pussy like theres no tomorrow as she yells out "YOUR DESTROYING ME! YOU ARE GETTING ME ADDICTED TO YOUR COCK PLEASE PULL IT OUT! IT IS TO BIG!" as her words are fall upon deaf ears with Naruto thrusting up to Koyuki's pussy even more as her breasts bouncing out of control.

Naruto sees her breasts bouncing out of control and just begging to be grabbed and her nipples were begging to be sucked. So Naruto did just that he grabs her breasts and sucks on her right nipple.

Upon that, Koyuki screams even louder as she losing her mind badly and going insane full of lust.

Time Skip

2 Hours later

Koyuki is laying on her towel with her stomach swollen up to looking like that she's 5 months pregnant as Naruto has his cock aiming for her ass as she says "p-please d-don't! Y-you a-already take m-my virginity! Y-you d-don't n-need to take m-my a-anal one too!"

"Oh but this ass has been calling out to me to fuck it and I will not ignore it's call." Said Naruto as one hand is groping one of her ass cheeks as he gives it a good squeeze and the other one gets smacked.

While that is going on, Kushina and Rangiku are using a double Dildo in their pussies and facing away each other and slamming their pump asses against each other as both are moaning loudly with Kushina say "Oh he is really going at it. B but most importantly! Keep fucking me Rangiku! Fuck your Kaa-san good!"

"YOU KNOW I WILL" says Rangiku as both of them quickly change into the scissoring position with the Dildo thrusting into their pussies deeply, not as deep as Naruto's but still, as the pair of mother and daughter going at it wildy with their breasts bouncing.

Naruto slams his cock into Koyuki's ass with her yells out with her eyes wide open "M-MY ASS! OH GOD IT'S SO HUGE! I-I CAN'T TAKE IT! M-MY LITTLE ASS CAN'T TAKE SOMETHING AS HUGE AS YOUR COCK NARUTO!"

"Oh no worries my lovely porn star You will love it soon. But by then you will be screaming my name and begging me for more." Said Naruto as he is thrusting his cock roughly and hard as it slowly getting deeper into her ass, then he grabs her arms and use them as pullers in order to thrusted his cock deeper into her than before, this keep going until 8 at night.

Lemon over

Night time

After a day of sex, everyone had their dinner well expect for Koyuki who had passed out with a stomach so full of cum of Naruto's, as it look like 11 months pregnant with twin babies, and was carry to her room, so after dinner, Naruto went to him to rest up for a night or would have.

Naruto's room

Naruto is laying on his bed as his cock is being lick by his mother, his little and older sisters and grandmother as Naruto says "This is the life and I can't wait for Samui to come over tomorrow" as he has plans for Samui when she comes by, as Mito stops as she says "she did say that she was looking after the trouble makers of your school after all" as she goes back to licking Naruto's cock as Kushina place her breasts onto.

Naruto understands that but for now, he's going to enjoy this.

—

 **D:so I been sleep walking?**

 **P:*Looks ready to murder someone by a very dark aura***

 **D:well that would explain why i'm hanging upside down and above what i'm guessing a pool full of mmm sharks? I can't tell, i can't see after all *blindfold***

 **P: You are hanging over some but it is not sharks.**

 **D:oh okay, well before you kill me whatever it is, what do you guys think of the chapter? Leave a review and flames are no longer welcome and will be removed, anything else I'm missing?**

 **P:*checks the list to see what is next* Yeah next is your first story. NOW RELEASE THE KRAKEN!**

 ***the Kraken grabs Dealt and drags him into the water as the helicarrier goes into the getaway then it closes and vanishes***

—


	5. Chapter 5

—

 ***as the carrier come out of the gateway as Dealt is still hanging as he all healed up***

 **D:is that you guys got? I have been through worse! So no not by blaze's hands.**

 ***Then he gets sent to that worst***

 **P: He should not have said that**

 **D:-_- is that your worst? Cause a black hole hits harder than you *noting happen to me***

 ***Blaze smiles very evilly then snaps his fingers and the Souls of those Dealt has tortured return to torture him, but the thing is he can't stop them.***

 **D:that looks like fun! So what's going to happen?**

 ***A gateway opens up underneath Dealt to the Realm of the shadow dragons and Dealt falls in***

 **One of the crew: um sir isn't that too much? *looking down the gateway that Dealt fall in***

 **P: He was asking for it*Blaze shrugs, and the gateway closes***

 **D:*next to blaze while eating ice cream* how so?**

 **P: Saying you have had worst and answer me this what was the worst?**

 **D:that thing that was inside of me and tearing me apart from within, no pain could compare to that *eating more of the ice cream***

 **P: AH the Dimension Darkness Displacer Beast yeah they are nasty fuckers to deal with**

 **D:that's why I'm more insane! Hahaha and also I replace your things from your room with candy!**

 **P: You know I miss what would happen in the lemon in the same household when we first started working together.**

 **D:that I wasn't crazy? Also, Things were Calm and ordered like?**

 **P: No This *Pours a bucket of LIVE LOBSTERS ON YOU***

 **D:*covered in lobsters as their pitching me all over of my body* oh this is, how much did they cost? Alternatively, did you catch them? Also, also can you hold this for me? *hands blaze my ice cream as I start running around***

 **P: I CAUGHT THEM ALL *I put the Ice cream into a container that has you ice cream floating, and it is staying cold***

 **First mate: well folks enjoy the story while this is going on *dealt with is running more as a lobster pitches his eye***

 **P: We don't own anything. Oh, shit Recap. Hinata, Orihime, Koyuki and mito have joined, and Naruto and his family minus his father plus Koyuki are visiting his grandmother's. *Sees Dealt run by and Blaze Starts laughing***

—

 **Naruto's Highschool Life**

 **Chapter 5**

Mito's mansion

They have started Breakfast, and they are with a happy face, and they are glowing after what Naruto did. For breakfast is Chocolate chip PANCAKES and there are tons of them as all of them are hungry as Mito say "oh it's been years since I felt this wonderful after sex~~" as she eating her pancakes as Kushina say "yes I have to agree with mother" while both Isane and Rangiku remember of what their brother did to them last night.

"You know I never thought I would find the man I was looking for in a former student of mine." Said Koyuki who is sitting next to Naruto as she is thrilled as Samui say "wow Naruto you really did a number on them, and too bad I come late, but I'm going to stay here for a bit" as Naruto is confused about that.

"Did something happen back home?" Naruto is asking, Samui starts to get a tear in her Eye as she explained what happened there so they find out she was in hell which is why she told the school that she would on leave for a week, Then Kushina cell phone starts to ring and she answers it.

"Hello?" says kushina then she says "oh! Tsunade! It's been so long! Moreover, I'm sorry for not talk to you early! Anyway, What is up?"

 _"Hello Aunt Kushina I am calling to let you know that school will be closed for a week as there was a dangerous gas leak as it found out by the janitor this morning,"_ says Tsunade on the other end of the phone.

"Oh Dear, what will happen with the school?" Asked Kushina as Tsunade told Kushina that there would be someone coming in to clear up the gas as well clean the whole school from top to bottom.

So with that Kushina looks at Naruto and smirks as she is gotten an idea, "I see, I understand, so in the case, why don't you come over to mom's home tomorrow! Since you have free time from the school after all. So is Yoruichi still your roommate?"

 _"Yeah she is, and I had planned on visiting grandma and help Samui out with what happened this will take a week to deal with."_ said Tsunade as Kushina says through the phone "good! See you soon!" Then they hang up the cell phone.

"So my cousin Tsunade is coming and what has happened to the school?" Asked Naruto

"Yes Tsunade is coming, but the school will be closed due to a hazardous gas leak that was found by a janitor this morning. So no school for a week." Said Kushina as Naruto remembers meeting Tsunade when their first moved and if he remembers right, Tsunade had Quadruple J with an ass to match.

Naruto smirks as he finished his breakfast as then he hears Mito call him, "oh Naruto-Kun could you come with me to my room~ since you are staying over a bit longer now~."

Mito then feels she is lifted over a shoulder and it was Naruto who did it "Well it seems my Naughty and slutty grandma needs some more fun from me." Said Naruto as he smacked her ass making her yelp happily as both of them going to Mito's room as Kushina say "I'm next when you are done with her!"

Naruto answers her ok as the two went upstairs which the two begin making out as their making their way there.

An hour later

Lemon Start

Naruto has his grandmother in a full nelson with her legs pushing up against her breasts. "So my slut are you enjoying this?" Asked Naruto as he is thrusting his cock deep inside of Mito's pussy as she screams out "YES I DO SO MUCH MY STUD OF A GRANDSON. FUCK ME HARDER WITH YOUR THING." while her gigantic breasts are bouncing like crazy with them between her legs.

Soon enough, Naruto unleashes his latest load of sperm into Mito's pussy with her scream out "MORE PLEASE MORE SHOW THIS SLUT WHERE SHE BELONGS. SHOW ME WHO THE ALPHA MALE AMONG THEM IS YOU ARE THE DESTROYER OF WOMEN ALONG WITH THE CLAIMER OF HEARTS." as she cums along with Naruto.

Once that was done, and within 15 minutes, Naruto behind Mito who is on all fours as she is shaking her massive ass as she says "come on Naruto~ fuck my massive fat ass~~ I know you want it so bad~~~~."

Naruto then Smacks it making it jiggle more and Mito moans then she moans louder as Naruto thrusts all the way into her ass. "Damn You need some new bra and panties saying that you belong to me." Said Naruto as he is thrusting into her ass with Mito starts screaming loud as she screams out "I WILL ONLY WEAR THEM WHEN YOUR HERE BUT ENOUGH OF THAT. FUCK ME UNTIL I'M PASSED OUT AND LIKE THAT YOU CAN FUCK YOUR MOTHER NEXT." as the two go at it like wild animals in heat.

Meanwhile at the pool

Isane and Rangiku are licking Samui's pussy and ass as she moaning like crazy while blushing badly as she says "Damn you two have learned well but I hope that you are ready because I am so pent up with frustration that it will take A LONG time to relieve it" as Rangiku stops and smiles "oh don't worry Samui~" as she brings out two strapons which make Samui smiles widely as she couldn't wait.

"Oh you two naughty students of mine~~ going to fuck your teacher~~ make sure you fuck me real good cause *moans loud* I'm so horny~~" says Samui as she moans very loud because Isane is licking and fingering her ass then stops as Isane gets out of the water and stands next to her sister as two Uzumaki sisters look at their cousin/teacher as their lick their lips.

Back with Naruto and Mito

Mito has her hands on the floor while her legs are being held by Naruto who is sitting on the bed while he's thrusting into Mito's pussy deeply as Naruto is watching Mito's massive ass jiggling for each impact he makes with his cock.

3 hours later

Naruto now has Mito pushed up against the window with her breasts pressed up against the window. Her stomach also looks about four months pregnant.

"PLEASE MASTER YOUR MASSIVE BUSTY SLUT CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOUR WONDERFUL COCK, PLEASE MOVE IN WITH ME AND FUCK ME WHENEVER YOU WANT MASTER. BREED ME GIVE ME MORE CHILDREN AND MAKE MY BREASTS GROW BIGGER WITH MILK FOR YOU TO DRINK WHENEVER YOU WANT." Shouted Mito who has hearts in her pupils and hearts coming out of her head loving the fucking Naruto is giving her as Naruto says "don't you forget it! So maybe after I fuck mom! Maybe I will have sex with that maid I saw, and I think she's part of Hinata's family, a Hyuga I believe."

"YES SHE IS A HYUGA A LONG TIME AGO THE HYUGA'S SERVED THE UZUMAKI CLAN THEY WERE WELL TREATED BUT MANY DID NOT LIKE IT SO MANY LEFT BREAKING THE OATH THEY MADE, AND THEY WENT ON TO BECOME RICH AND TRIED TO TAKE OVER THE TOWN NOW CITY THAT OUR CLAN FOUND AND IT FAILED. THOSE THAT STAYED WERE STILL TREATED LIKE FAMILY, AND SHE IS FROM THE FAMILY THAT STAYED." screamed Mito as she can feel Naruto is about to cum as she about to cum as well.

"I see but for now, now take my next load, my busty grandma!" says Naruto as he thrusting into her like crazy with her screaming louder and louder until finally, They cum together, Naruto is filling up her insides more as Mito screams with all she has and more while Naruto keeps unleashing his sperm into her.

An hour later

Naruto is about to walk out as he looks back and sees Mito who on the bed as she somewhat passed out while she's twitching as her pussy is leaking out so much of sperm as she's pleased and satisfied, Naruto smirks as he walks and goes over where Kushina will be.

As he knocks and opens the door as he sees Kushina his mother utterly naked as she on the bed with her legs spread open as she says to him "come on baby~ mama has an itch only your massive cock could scratch ~~" says Kushina as she waving her finger to tell to come to me and Naruto does so as he closed the door.

Meanwhile at the pool

Samui is screaming as loud as she can as her two cousins are fucking both her holes to the max as she's on top of Isane while Rangiku is behind her, "I hope you two are ready to cause Next I will be the one fucking you. B-but for now. Keep fucking me more. Fuck me like Naruto would do." says Samui as her pussy and ass are being fuck Isane and Rangiku more as their bucking their hips more.

Back in Kushina's room

Kushina was on her back with her legs squishing her breasts together as Naruto is on top of her while he's jackhammering her pussy with his cock as she bit crossed while dropping lot as she screams out "OH GOD YOU KNOW HOW TO PLEASURE A WOMEN PLEASE FUCK THIS MILF SLUT MORE LIKE YOU DID MY MOTHER." as she loved being fucked by her son's massive cock as Naruto says "you can bet that I will." as he thrust into Kushina's pussy more than before.

An hour later

Naruto is now on his back while Kushina is riding his cock while fondling her breasts as she screams out "OH YES SHOW THIS MILF WHAT PLEASURE REALLY IS PLEASE MORE FUCK ME NARUTO." screams Kushina as she moving her hips more as she loses her mind badly as Naruto is enjoying this so much as he can't wait for fuck to Kushina more.

Naruto slaps her ass making Kushina scream out loud as she rides him more as she is going more crazy with lust as she is building much sweat and the same goes for Naruto as the two keep going more and more.

As for Rangiku, Isane, and Samui

As the Uzumaki sisters are now spit roasting Samui as her thoughts are 'o _h I so want to have more fun, it will help.'_ as Rangiku thrusting the fake cock into her pussy while Isane is facing fucking as all three of them are sweating so much as they keep going.

Until Samui cum very hard. They remove the strap-ons from her when they see a glint in her eye like Naruto has when he is going to fuck someone as the two sisters smiles they take off the strapons.

Back with the mother and son

Kushina is on the floor as she is doing the spilled and Naruto has his cock against her ass as she says "Please master fuck my ass it needs your cock, please fuck my ass" Naruto smirks as he slams his cock into Kushina who screams twice as loud than before.

Lemon over

A day later

Tsunade, Yoruichi has arrived but there is one other woman, who has black hair with two long braids bound in white cloth as she wearing a black shirt with no sleeves as it hugging her Double G breasts and workout pants as it hugging her legs thus showing her hips and her plump ass, she is an old friend of Yoruichi as her name is Sui-Feng.

They see Kushina and her daughters, but no one else as Tsunade come up to them and say "hey aunt Kushina! Isane! Rangiku! Huh?" she notices that there the only ones she asked, "where his grandmother, Naruto, and Samui?"

"They are helping Samui out my niece," says Kushina as Tsunade "oh! Okay, it's understandable, after all the poor woman had to go through a whole detection class full of troublemakers, and what they put her through was them ditching the whole thing, and Samui has gone through hours founding them as well informing their parents of what they did."

"And what do you think those parents do with those students and I think that Samui should not do it ever again." Said Kushina as Tsunade nods "this is the time that ever again to her, as she has always handled detention but this was too much that she told me that she would no longer be handling it" says Tsunade.

As they are talking, as what the new guests don't know of what is going on as in Mito's room.

Mito's room

Mild way Lemon starts

Both Samui and Mito are licking the sides of Naruto's cock as the two are leaking so much of Naruto's sperm as the two are blushing badly as well covered in sweat as Naruto says "Well It seems that our guests are here and I have plans for them. Do you think that you could help me get them into my bed and make them my women?" as he has his hand on Natsu Hyuga's Double H breasts as she is moaning like crazy while blushing as she is also leaking tons of Naruto's sperm.

Mito stops and says "how about I just have Tsunade sleep in your room~" as Samui starts sucking on his cock, "Well I think I have an idea, but you two will have to play your parts and trust me we have all week taking them one by one." Said Naruto with a smile then kisses Natsu who kisses back.

Lemon over

Back with the others

As all of them are walking the mansion, as Tsunade is talking with Kushina as their catching up while Rangiku is talking with Yoruichi about gym class while Isane notices that Sui-Feng is the back of the group.

"Uh, Yoruichi-sensei who is she?" asks Isane as Yoruichi says "oh she's an old friend of mine back my high school days! In fact, I'm her senpai!"

Sui-Feng blushes at hearing Yoruichi say that as she says "d-don't say that Senpai!" then quickly covers her mouth after she said that.

"Oh but is so true and it is cute how you blush my little student." Said Yoruichi who come up to her and starts rubbing her cheek against Sui-Feng's cheek as Sui-Feng is embarrassed as she is blushing more.

Kushina says to Tsunade "so tell me, how are things between you and Dan? Cause last I heard, the both of you got together."

"He left me Kushina I don't know why really but It hurt, it just happens, I wake up one morning and found out that Dan is gone, he wasn't at his apartment, or anywhere, it's like he just left without a word or letter" said Tsunade as she adds in "for that I'm so angry that I swear off man! Cause all they do is leave me!" as she looks at Tsunade.

"Well You might find the right one soon." said Kushina as Tsunade say "never!" as Kushina thinks that Naruto will have fuck her real good tonight.

Time skip, Nighttime

Tsunade is about to wash up and head to bed for the night, but then she was by Natsu who told her that Mito wants to see her, Tsunade nods and they both head to Mito's room then Natsu knocks, and they see Natsu opens the door, and they enter and Tsunade is shocked by what she sees.

She Sees Mito and Samui is belly dancer outfits leaning against Naruto's side with their breasts against his arms, and they are stroking his cock. They also have collars on with the Uzumaki symbol on the tag. Natsu closes the door while standing in front of the door.

Tsunade ask while freaking out "w-what's going on here! W-what are you three doing!" as she can't understand of what is going on as her breasts bounce lightly, Natsu then grabs her and Naruto says "Oh you see I have fucked them and made them mine, This is going to be your fate so I can fuck whenever I want in a school. Bring her over Natsu." Natsu nods and brings Tsunade closer, and on cue, Samui and Mito get up and leave the room.

As they say "we will be right back~ cause we are going to take these clothes off~~" as Naruto gets up and holds Tsunade closely as Tsunade is trying to get away as she says "y-you need stop this Naruto! W-we're family-" she gets kissed by Naruto which for some reason, Tsunade feels her legs got weak and stopped trying to push him away.

After that, Naruto had taken off her clothes while Tsunade who is dazed from the kiss Then she Naruto grope her breast, Then breaks the Kiss "That did not stop me from fucking my sisters, mother, cousin, and grandmother and you are about to join them. However, truthfully Rangiku started all of this, but it doesn't matter" says Naruto.

Soon enough as both Samui and Mito return into the room as the two wholly naked and what their see is that.

Lemon starts

Tsunade is giving Naruto a blowjob as Naruto says "fuck. You are more skillful at this then mom and grandmother!" as he sees Tsunade sucking his cock more as her thoughts are ' _Oh shit I can see why the everyone fall for his cock, it's so addicting'_ as she loves the taste of it as she keeps sucking it more.

As Samui and Mito are thinking ' _Oh it seems that Naruto will dominate any women he wants and I am glad that I am one of them'_ as their watching this going more.

Tsunade keep sucking Naruto's cock for ten minutes long but then, Naruto grabs the back of her head and thrusts it to take all of his cocks into her mouth and then cums into it as Tsunade is surprised by this as she getting what it seems like wave after wave of Naruto's sperm as she drinking all of it.

As her stomach is slowly getting swollen up with Naruto's sperm as Naruto lets go of Tsunade's head who removed his cock from her mouth as she gets burst with the rest of Naruto's sperm while still holding some in her mouth, Naruto smirks and says "Oh we are nowhere near done yet" as Tsunade shallows the sperm that's in her mouth as she looks at Naruto's cock as she blushing badly.

No less than five minutes, Naruto has Tsunade on his lap as he sees his 2nd busty cousin riding his cock like crazy as she screams out "FUCK YOUR HUGE YOU'RE BREAKING ME. YOU MAY FUCK ANY FEMALE STUDENT, TEACHER OR SECURITY OFFICER WHENEVER YOU WANT AT SCHOOL NO MATTER WHAT TIME OR WHEN BUT FOR NOW FUCK ME NARUTO. FUCK ME WITH YOUR HOUSE SIZE COCK." while both Mito and Samui keep watching them go at it.

Meanwhile in Kushina's room.

Kushina is moaning loudly as Isane is licking her pussy while Rangiku is next to Kushina while groping her mother's breasts as Kushina say "How do you think Naruto is doing with Tsunade?" as she moans louder as Rangiku says "well knowing him, he's most likely fucking her brains out right now" as she starts sucking on Kushina's nipples as Kushina moans louder from it.

Isane stops for a sec and goes up to Kushina and kisses while having her mother's juice in her mouth as the two are making out while blushing badly.

With Naruto

Naruto sees that Tsunade is still riding his cock as their have change position to cowgirl while Tsunade has her hands on Naruto's arms as she bucking her hips like crazy, "So I own you now and I am allowed to do this to you and my other women even while in school?" Asked Naruto who was smiling.

Tsunade screams out "YES. YOU CAN DO IT IN MY OFFICE FOR WHEN YOU WANT TO FUCK ME OR ANYONE ELSE." as she is riding Naruto's cock more than before.

"Good Because I will be going after students and teachers that do catch my interests Understand my slutty busty cousin," says Naruto as Tsunade yelled out 'yes' as she understands as she feels Naruto's hands on her hips as he starts thirsted into her and Tsunade screams way louder than before.

With Kushina and daughters

Kushina is moaning like crazy as both of her daughters are licking both her pussy and ass as she moans out with Isane licking her asshole with Rangiku under Kushina while licking her pussy "Oh you two have gotten better tell me do you want to taste your cousin Tsunade" as she moans louder as she going more crazy with lust as both stop for a sec "yes we do~" as their go back licking their mother's holes.

"Good Because I think Naruto will let you two have your way with her" as she is moaning more as she very close from cumming as both of her daughters licking her more.

Kushina moans so loud as she cums.

Back with Naruto and Tsunade

Naruto is on top of Tsunade as he is hammering down his cock into Tsunade's as Tsunade screams out "FUCK YOU'RE DESTROYING MY PUSSY FOR ANY MAN OR TOYS PLEASE MORE NARUTO. I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOUR HOUSE SIZE COCK NOW." as she is going crazy with lust and Naruto smirks wiper then before as he keeps hammering into her.

Timeskip 3 hours

Naruto is now has all three busty licking his cock with Mito on his left, Samui to his right and Tsunade in the middle as he says "Man I am just claiming women right left and center I think Samui should be next after everything that happened with her."as all three stop with Samui getting up and gets on Naruto's lap as she says "good~ cause I want my stud of a cousin's cock in me so bad~" as Mito is making out with Tsunade as Stomach had swollen up to the point that she looks about 6 months pregnant.

While in other room

Isane and Rangiku are thrusting into Kushina's holes with strapons as Kushina are screaming her heart as she cries "NOT AS BIG AS NARUTO BUT GOOD ENOUGH TO MAKE FEEL SO GOOD."

Then keep thrusting into their mother with Isane sucks onto Kushina's nipple and Rangiku makes out with Kushina with tons of tongue action.

With Naruto

Naruto is Making out with Samui while he is thrusting into her pussy with his hands on her ass, While this is going on Mito is kissing Tsunade.

As Naruto breaks the kiss with Samui, as he left her up a bit and her slam down onto his cock as she screams out "OH SHIT YES I NEEDED THIS SO BADLY THOSE IDIOTS WERE PATHETIC DURING DETENTION I HAVE TOLD TSUNADE I AM NEVER DOING DETENTION AGAIN KENPACHI SHOULD DO IT. PLEASE, COUSIN, FUCK THE MEMORY OF THAT DAY OUT MIND FOREVER" with Naruto nods as he starts fucking her brains out with Samui screaming happily.

Time skips 12 hours later.

Lemon over

Naruto along with all of them are sleeping as Tsunade, Samui and Mito Are cuddled up to him with Samui on his chest, and their stomachs are swollen they look twelve months pregnant, they stay in for a while.

While In Kushina's room

Kushina along with Rangiku and Isane as they are sleeping and holding each other in a lovely way, then the alarm rings waking them up but their turn them off and went back to sleep.

Then a knock at the door it was Yoruichi as she about to open it but then, Naruto calls her "yo sensei" as Naruto has pants on, She turns around and blushes at what she sees as she says "oh hell handsome~" as she smiles.

Both of them walk away from there as their talk for a bit, "So how are you enjoying grandma's home so far?" asked Naruto while he thought 'Oh she Is SO next TONIGHT' as Yoruichi says "it's been so far, but there's one thing that it would make it amazing~"

"Oh, and what would that be?." Naruto questioned, as she gets up to him and places her breasts against his chest as she says "Oh Maybe see your room." She said while rubbing his chest with her breasts as Naruto is thinking ' _well not in the plan'_ as the two went to the room.

Later in Naruto's room

Lemon starts

Both Naruto and Yoruichi making out each other while holding each different Naruto roughly grabs her ass Making Yoruichi moan into the kiss as they're kissing each other more.

Meanwhile

Sui-Feng is looking for Yoruichi as she is wondering where she is as she wonders why Yoruichi didn't come to breakfast. She keeps looking what she does not know the rooms have soundproof walls, allowing couples can have fun without being heard by anyone.

Back in Naruto's room

Yoruichi is on her knees, and she is blushing badly with excitement as she looking at Naruto's massive cock as she thinking that Naruto has the biggest cock ever, "I hope the sexy woman in front of me is ready for a good fucking" says Naruto as he sees Yoruichi starts licking his cock, as Naruto shakes his head lightly as he considers her Yoruichi licking his cock even more as she licking it on the sides.

"Oh my don't tell me my Sensei has wanted to be fucked into oblivion" says Naruto, Yoruichi starts sucking his cock, no, she deep throated it, "OH SHIT YORUICHI YOUR MOUTH SO DAMN WARM I DON'T THINK I WILL EVER LET YOU LEAVE ME FOR ANOTHER MAN" Yells Naruto as Yoruichi thoughts are ' _good cause I don't want no other man than you! Because there's no way, I'm getting away from this cock~~.'_

Naruto then puts his hand on the back of her head, and he forces her mouth to take his whole cock, and Yoruichi likes it rough as she keeps deepthroating Naruto's cock more.

30 minutes later

Lasting for 30 minutes, Naruto finally cum inside of Yoruichi's mouth as Yoruichi is surprised at the moment of sperm that Naruto is unleashing from his cock, Naruto pushes his cock all the way into Yoruichi's mouth, so his cum is going right into her stomach as she removes Naruto's cock from her mouth.

Yoruichi sees that Naruto's still hard as steel as shes say after she swallows the sperm that she has in her mouth,"wow~ your cock is still so hard~" as she wants to be fuck by it as Naruto answer "well I do want all day sex marathon with my sisters, cousins, maid, and grandmother"

"Oh you naughty boy but I think I can help," says Yoruichi as Naruto smiles.

10 minutes later

Yoruichi is in the doggy style or instead kitty style as she is fucked with the full force of Naruto's cock as he is slamming his cock as it goes deep inside of her pussy as she screams out with her tongue hanging out of her mouth and eyes rolling upward "OH GOD DAMN NOW I CAN SEE AND FEEL HOW YOU GOT ALL THOSE WOMEN AND WHO ELSE ARE YOU PLANNING TO GET! THE BUSTY FEMALE STUDENTS OF YOUR YEAR OR THEIR MOTHERS?!" as Naruto thrusting his cock more into his hot sensei as he answers "Oh I plan on both along with the busty teachers as well and Nothing will stop me" as he grabs her by her wrists and place her on his lap, While this is going on Soifon is looking at the poolside for Yoruichi and see that Yoruichi isn't here and goes back looking.

Twenty minutes later Yoruichi was being fucked with her back against the wall with her legs wrap around Naruto's sides as the blonde Teen thrusting his cock more into Yoruichi as he about to cum inside. The door opens, and Soifon walks into the room with her eyes closed as she says "hey blonde guy can you help me fin-" as she opens her eyes and sees with a dark red blush on her face.

As Yoruichi screams her heart out as she getting filled up with Naruto's sperm as she screams out "YES CUM IN ME CUM INTO THIS NAUGHTY KITTY'S PUSSY." as it lasted for a good 8 minutes with Naruto filling up Yoruichi's pussy with his sperm as Sui Feng says "S-SENPAI." as she got Naruto's and Yoruichi's attention.

"Oh it seems that Soifon has been very naughty and Naruto you know what happens to naughty girls don't you?" asked Yoruichi.

Lemon over

—

 **D:cliffhanger time. *the lobsters are gone as I look tired from running around during the whole chapter***

 **P: Ok**

 **D:your do the rest, I'm going to take a nap *sleeps* zzzzzzzz**

 **P:*Throws a bucket of cold water on you***

 **D:*sleeps through it*zzzzzzzz**

 **P: Well leave a review and favorite NO FLAMES. Alternatively, I WILL THROW YOU INTO A PIT OF ANGRY LOBSTERS *The carrier enters the gateway then closes and vanishes behind them.***

—


End file.
